


When Mercy Sank

by Talliya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Fire Lighter, IgNoct, Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019, Kingsglaive - Freeform, M/M, Magical Kisses, Mer!AU, Pirates, There are fight scenes here., crownsguard, cussing/cursing, mermaid!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talliya/pseuds/Talliya
Summary: Ignis was simply trying to process it all. It’d been a rather long few days. He’d thought he was simply the son of a crazy old man and a flighty woman, though both loved him dearly. He was a simple cargo hauler, good with his daggers in a fight, a good cook - though he admitted hiring Coctura for the job was a far better decision -, a great navigator, and a good Captain if he said so himself. Now... now he knew that his mother reallywasa mermaid, his father wasn’t crazy, the Emperor of Niflheim and the Scourge Fish wanted him dead, that on top of the fact that most pirates hated him anyway, and he was the Prince of Lucis’ ‘Consort’.





	1. Sunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladygabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygabe/gifts).



> I do not own any rights to Final Fantasy XV/15 or its characters. This work is not for profit.
> 
> Written for backwardsintohell on tumblr for the Ignoct White Day Gift Exchange 2019. (I hope it's not terrible.)

Ignis had grown up on tales of the Kingdom Under the Sea, he’d never really believed any of them though. His father was a fisherman, who routinely ‘caught’ ‘merfolk’, but every one Ignis had seen was just a normal human, he was convinced the man was crazy. His father claimed Ignis’ mother was a mermaid, that it was some strange form of ‘visitation rights’ that he only saw her for a week or so at a time throughout the year, because she needed to be able to go back ‘home’. It was something that never sat right with him, as he knew his mother loved them very much.

At twenty-two he finally got his own ship, and moved apart from his father’s ‘fishing’ enterprise. He became a simple cargo hauler, not in the business of the spices and bolts of cloth in his hold, just taking them from one place to another safely. He was deadly against the pirates who tried for his cargo with his daggers, his logistics skills were top notch and his knowledge of the stars even better. Ignis Stupeo Scientia was never lost... until he was lost at sea.

It wasn’t his first voyage since obtaining his own cargo ship, he’d been at it for years now, but it _was_ the first time he’d had to make the call to abandon ship. He’d waited until his crew was gone, only taking what food stores they could and the money they’d taken for their current shipment, as it was soon to be lost. Ignis hoped that his Second would see the men paid if they survived, and any money left over given back as settlement to the merchant they’d been hauling cargo for. He’d steered his _Mercy_ straight at the pirates that had been hassling them for leagues. Watched with satisfaction as they began to jump ship themselves seeing his much larger ship aimed straight at them and gaining speed. He had only a few canons for protection on his ship and most had been blown off in the first volley from the pirates, ramming them was the only logical course left to him to make sure his crew had a chance at survival.

Just before their ships were due to meet he took a running leap off the far end. He’d learned to swim in the ocean, its tug and pull was not new to him. It certainly wasn’t the first time he’d jumped off his ship in the middle of the ocean either. He’d done it plenty; bringing up men and women who fell overboard, checking for damage, swimming with dolphins, fishing. This was the first time he’d ever been afraid of it though, not knowing off hand where the nearest land was, let alone civilization.

He dove down into currents as fast as he could, opening his eyes to the stinging salt in an effort to find a safe place from the soon to be sinking ships, and any pirates who might also know how to swim. It had always amazed him that most sailors never learned how. Somehow confident that they would never fall in, or believing that doing so brought a swift death. Ignis knew that the ocean was not so kind.

There! There was a coral reef only a few feet away. He pushed himself toward it, not worried for the moment about how long he could hold his breath. He felt the vibrations in the water when the ships collided. Pulling himself over and behind the reef he peeked up into the sun dappled waves above, seeing bodies hit the water, some tinging the waters red. Now he was even more glad for his hiding place. These were shark waters, a shiver went through him as a tiger shark swam just over his head. He did NOT want to stick around anymore.

He turned around intent on swimming away from the scene only to startle as his eyes connected with blue ones in a face much like his own but paler. Black hair waved with the water around the most beautiful face he’d ever seen. For a moment Ignis thought he was seeing a dead body that must have caught in the reef, but seconds later he saw the tail, a light sand colored shark-like thing, and the slightly webbed fingers. He blinked, another tiger shark swam overhead, the man(?) in front of him turned and waved a hand for him to follow.

Curious he swam after the creature, through a long tunnel in the reef, the creature looked back several times as if to make sure he was following. Satisfied, it would continue on, however, Ignis’ vision was starting to darken, his air supply gone but he was unwilling to open his mouth to the foul tasting waters or lose sight of the creature. Not that he had much choice in the matter however. His vision blacked out, his body unresponsive. The next thing he knew he was groaning into the sand on a warm beach. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts and looked around.

There was coral reef all around, the sand he was seated upon seeming to grow it. Up above there was a pocket of sunlight off to one side where a small waterfall brought the light with it, but solid rock everywhere else. “I’m... under the water still. An air pocket?”

“Yes, an air pocket. Of sorts, it’ll probably be filled in in a few more weeks.” Ignis’ eyes zoomed in on the man that stood behind him, still pale skinned, blue eyed and a head of black hair that now lay still and damp. But in place of a tail there were now legs, and the webbing was missing from his fingers. He was also completely naked. “Hello Ignis.”

He was jumping to his feet and staring at the man in shock within seconds of his greeting. “You, you know my name?”

“I do, yes. You’re mother and my own are very close friends. I know as much about you as she does I’m sure. Well, maybe more.” A blush darkened his cheeks and Ignis was entranced.

For the moment he forwent to ask about how their mothers knew one another, as his mind rebelled against the idea of the Mer really existing still, and instead asked. “How would you know more?”

The blush deepened. “I follow your ship whenever you sail. I’m not supposed to leave Insomnia without an escort and apparently my shield and best friend aren’t supposed to count. I do it anyway though.”

Ignis’ heart stuttered, “I-in-insomnia?” His brain shut down as all the myths and tales of everyday life his mother had told him flooded it, his legs gave out and he sank back to the sand. /They were real?/

“I, um, yeah?” The man rubbed a hand against the back of his head, “You’ve heard of it, right?”

He nodded mutely, swallowed hard when it seemed that wasn’t response enough, and said, “I have, yes. But I thought they were making it up.”

He was given a look that Ignis was sure he’s given to many people himself, it was strange to be on the other end of it, _him_ being the one who was so obviously stupid. “‘Made it up’. Wow.”

The man sat on the sand with a thump and crossed his arms over his chest as he crisscrossed his legs and leaned forward slightly toward Ignis. “You followed me, without hesitation, and still thought where I most likely come from was ‘made up’.”

Ignis was sure there was a question in there somewhere, but all he heard were the accusations of his ignorance. “I’m sorry.”

The man chuckled and shook his head. “Well, I guess it’s fair? But, why would you think your parents would lie to you?”

Ignis took a deep breath and let it out slowly, sinking his fingers into the warm sand to the cool beneath. “My dad has claimed a lot of people I’ve met in my life, my own mother included were merfolk. But they all seemed perfectly human to me. Sure, I can tell you’re the same person I followed, but I still don’t understand it. I mean, I’m apparently half? But, I’ve no more affinity for the ocean than anyone else I know. And isn’t that supposed to be a thing?”

Full on laughter met his confusion. The man put up a placating hand to forestall anything more he might say. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t laugh. That _would_ be rather perplexing. Okay, first off. ...watch.”

He stood up and moved to the water’s edge before diving in. When he resurfaced his fingers were webbed and Ignis could clearly see through the still water that his silver tail had returned. Then, the man surged out of the water with a powerful flick of his tail. Upon landing on the dry sand the tail was instantly replaced by legs and the webbing shrank back into his fingers.

“Oh. I... wouldn’t have expected it to be so sudden. Do you have to touch land, or would a ship count?” Ignis was recalling all the Mer his father had ‘caught’, and trying to wrap his brain around what he’d just witnessed..

The man smiled and shrugged, “It would depend on how dry the deck was, and how long we’re on it. And before you ask, if a Lucian or Accordan stays out of the water for over two weeks, they’ll never regain their tail. We aren’t meant to be land walkers after all. That’s for the Tenebraens and Niflheimers.”

Ignis laughed, “Alright, fair enough.” He knew enough to know that the Kingdom Under the Sea was called Lucis, and there were always whispers that the people of the Islands of Accordo were truly merfolk themselves. This man had simply confirmed those rumors for him. Though, Ignis supposed, not all of them were merfolk anymore. “So, you become fully human, no going back?”

He nodded his head sadly, “Yeah, you’re mother would have done so gladly to be with you and your father. She loves you both very much. But, she’s kind of my mother’s adviser...”

Ignis tilted his head and rose a brow at him, not at all sure how that was supposed to explain anything.

He watched, curious, as the man began burying his lap with sand, a dark blush staining his cheeks, his eyes fixed on what he was doing. “I’m um, Noctis Lucis Caelum, by the way.”

Ignis was so startled he bounced, “THE PRINCE OF LUCIS?”

“SHHHHHHHHHH! Shit Ig, the reef has ears y’know. I don’t wanna get hauled back just yet.” Noctis tossed a glob of moist sand at him.

Ignis blinked at him, ignoring the wet slap and slid of sand on his soaked shirt. This was a little much. “Holy shit. So, wait, my mother is an adviser to the Queen? She’s ‘close friends’ with the Queen of Lucis...?”

Noctis nodded his head slowly, “Yep.”

“Huh.” Ignis was flabbergasted, and a feeling of guilt was welling up inside his gut. His mind latched onto the first thing NOT about merpeople that it came across, “So, I know I blacked out from lack of oxygen, I’m assuming you drug my dumb ass over here. Thank you for that.”

“Any time.” Deep blue eyes sparkled at him.

It made Ignis nervous for some reason, like there was something he was missing. Then it clicked, he’d blacked out, probably took in a lot of water between whenever that had happened and here. He eyed Noctis suspiciously.

The man held up his hands in surrender, “Hey, we know CPR too.”

Yeeeep, he’d been afraid of that, first kiss, stolen by a merman. He flopped over on his side and tried to bury his head in the sand as all the stories regarding the royal family his mother had told him over the years flooded his mind. One in particular had him sitting bolt upright again and staring at Noctis horrified, “Why didn’t you get someone else to do it?”

Noctis’ eyes narrowed and he rose from the sand like some kind of god and marched over to poke his finger into Ignis’ face, “Because you’re mine, damnit.”

Ignis blinked, “I’m what?”

“Mine.” Noctis sat down in front of him with a sheepish expression, “I um, kissed you when I was like four. I wasn’t gonna let someone else near your mouth now.”

“I... when I almost drown when I was six?” Noctis nodded his head. “Fuck, saved my life twice.”

Noctis’ head tossed to the side and he frowned at the sand, “More like stole it the first time. Though, I didn’t realize that. My mother was telling me to ‘kiss it better’, I just wanted Aunt Estel’s son to feel better.”

Ignis smirked, he could imagine how adorable that was. And how sneaky Queen Aulea obviously was, to have a four year old Prince give away his magical first kiss to a close friend’s son. But he was curious, “Is that why I can hold my breath for so long?”

“Probably. Royalty hasn’t imprinted on a human since the Rogue Queen several thousand years ago, so I’m not actually sure what it does and doesn’t do.” Noctis bit the inside of his lip, and all Ignis wanted to do was kiss him. So he did. It wasn’t as if he weren’t allowed after all, and he wanted to actually be awake for once.

It was clear he’d startled the man, but Noctis quickly melted into his arms, fingers fisting in his hair while Ignis’ ran over his back and thighs. A needy moan and the hardnesses rubbing together had them breaking apart with short laughter. A cough from out in the water made both of them jump guiltily.

“If you’re done making out, we should probably get you back to the Citadel Noct. The guards’ll be combing the waters for you before long.” The voice was deep and came from a figure who was as wide as any burly sailor Ignis had ever met, Ignis couldn’t tell with the man in the water, but he seemed to be in a Crownsguard uniform, with a tail similar to Noctis’.

“Right, damn. Thanks for the heads up Gladio.” Noctis sighed through his nose, not rising from where he lay over Ignis, “We don’t have time to take him somewhere safe first do we?”

A shake of the head answered him, then a blonde head popped up beside the other, “ _You_ don’t anyway.”

“Prompto.” The word was a warning, that apparently the blonde didn’t care to heed.

“Hey, _I_ don’t have a curfew. I’m just a pleb, mister high and mighty Highness.” The larger man shoved water at the blonde. “Hey! I’m just sayin’ I’m good at not getting caught. I can get him to Sea Dragon’s Perch without any Lucians trying to murder him.”

“Sea Dragon’s Perch!” Ignis flopped back in the sand, “Fuck it, I’d rather be killed by Lucian’s than by pirates.”

“Who may or may not be Lucians.” Prompto supplied happily.

Ignis snorted, from what he’d learned today... it wouldn’t surprise him. Though, he wasn’t sure why Lucian’s in particular, outside of pirates, would want to kill him. Noctis leaned over him, grinding his still hard erection into his thigh, making Ignis strangle a moan. “Would you trust him?”

“He’s your best friend right? Of course I will. The pirates however, I shall remain wary of.” Ignis leaned up and gave Noctis a quick kiss. “Come on, don’t want you getting into more trouble than you probably already are.”

Noctis smirked and they helped each other stand, Noctis not at all bashful about the state of his arousal. “I’ll let your mom know where you are. She’ll probably be able to help you get off the Perch.”

“That’s good to know. I’ll, uh, try not to die.” His pants felt far too tight, and it wasn’t just because they were still wet from the ocean, he tried his best not to blush, as the mermen didn’t seem to care.

Noctis kissed him one last time before diving back into the water, “You’d better.”

Once Noctis and ‘Gladio’ were gone Ignis waded out into the water, sticking out a hand to Prompto. “I’m Ignis.”

“Prompto. Though you can call me Prom if you want.” Prompto shook his hand. Now that he could properly see the man, Ignis noted that the blonde was wearing a black and grey vest that seemed both to thin his figure and make the muscles in his arms more pronounced, and his tail was rather different from Noctis’ and ‘Gladio’s’. Noctis’ resembled a lemon shark’s and ‘Gladio’s’ had been close enough to a great white shark’s; Prompto’s seemed to be what most people thought of when they thought of merpeople. Ignis assumed the skin of his torso somehow blended into the scales that started at his hips as Noctis’ skin had changed there as well, but the hem of the vest covered it from sight. Prompto’s tail was green, washed in gold, with delicate scales that tapered down and flared out to either side in whispy fins much like a comet goldfish. Though, unlike the fish they weren’t perpendicular to his body, but horizontal. “The meathead was Gladiolus. He’s...”

“Noctis’ Shield?” Ignis finished for him, finally looking up into eyes a lighter blue than his own. A slight blush graced his cheeks, but Prompto didn’t seem to mind his obvious staring.

Prompto grinned, “You do know a bit then. Come on, the longer we wait, the colder the water will be. Can’t have you freezing to death before you reach the Perch.”

Ignis nodded and dove into the ocean after him. They swam close to the ocean floor for some time before Prompto pointed up. Honestly, the only reason Ignis could even see him was because his skin and scales glowed faintly in the dark waters, Ignis marked it as something to ask about later. It was still very dark when Ignis’ head broke the surface, though he was sure the sun was still out. He shot Prompto a perplexed look but didn’t know if he could see him or not. He didn’t bother voicing his question, as it was answered a few moments later when Prompto motioned for him to follow again. Apparently it was another air pocket, they stopped in several more, and while Ignis could hold his breath for almost half an hour, he was thankful that Prompto didn’t seem to be taking any chances with it. He figured they were also good hiding places from potential Lucian lookouts.

When they finally arrived at Sea Dragon’s Perch it was under one of the large docks, the muck of spent lines, frayed ropes, and various ship parts mixing with broken glass making Ignis glad the sun had yet to set. Though it was nearly there. When Ignis would have thanked Prompto for his help the other blonde placed a finger over his own lips and made a point of looking toward the small port and _listening_. Ignis stayed quiet until a panicked look crossed the blonde’s face, “What is it?”

It was whispered as lowly as he could, he knew how the water carried sound. A shake of the head was his response then Prompto dove back beneath the water. Ignis sank down as well, curious and mildly panicked himself. Prompto spoke to him under the water, his voice just as clear to him as it had been above water earlier. “There’s a member of the Crownsguard on duty here. I’m assuming that means the Kingsglaive is here as well. You’ll need to be careful. Both groups know who you are, and... honestly, they’ll give you special treatment. The other Pirates won’t take kindly to that. Also, I’ll be in a ton of trouble if they see me.”

Ignis vaguely remembered his mother speaking of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, and he was curious as to why they would be in a pirate haven, but unlike Prompto, he couldn’t speak while under water. He simply nodded his head, waved Prompto off when he said he’d better get back, and began the climb up onto the bank.

A gruff voice from the top of the embankment startled him and he looked up into piercing blue eyes in a rugged face, the man above him in a uniform. “How did you get here?”

“I swam.” It was the truth after all. Ignis continued climbing up until he reached the top, then stood up, eye to eye with the man now.

“Swam, past all those sharks after the chumming they got earlier today?” The question was indignant.

“Please don’t call it that. I loved that ship, and I’m hoping my crew fared better than being shark bait.” His eyes narrowed.

“You lie.” Blue eyes narrowed back at him; covered in sea salt and the muck from the embankment Ignis supposed he was as ‘disguised’ as he’d ever been. “I heard the Captain of the _Mercy_ rammed her into the _Knight’s Blood_ , he’d be dead.”

Ignis rolled his eyes and deadpanned, “Oh yes, because no one can aim a ship and then jump off of it. That’s impossible.”

A snort of laughter left the man, “Your crew made it to White Ice Isle just fine. When they told the innkeeper what had happened, the innkeeper told us. We’ve been looking out for you Scientia. Though, it seems you evaded even us.”

Ignis smirked, “Not hard to do when most of your journey is underwater.”

The sigh the man let out was world weary, “Ignis, please tell me you don’t still...” He sighed again unable to finish.

Ignis smirked, “I don’t still what? Think my parents are crazy? Or that I’m still a Captain even without a ship?”

He chuckled and before the poor man could be even more frustrated with him, he relented with a question he’d been saving. “Do all of you glow in the dark?”


	2. Crystal Bearer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's got some violent moments... and mention of cum shots. >_>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything inside /these/ are Ignis' thoughts.

That got a better reaction than Ignis had been expecting, the older man blinked at him, shook his head as if to clear it, then smacked his hand to his forehead. A forlorn sigh escaping him, “Prompto.”

Ignis winced, he hadn’t meant to get the other blonde in trouble. “I’ll take that as ‘no’?”

The man shook his head and smiled, chuckling at him as his hand fell away. “No, there are plenty of us that glow in the dark, but not all. For instance myself and His Highness do not. But, it would figure Prompto guided you here. That boy could be the thief, or pirate, of the century if he wasn’t so adamant about following the rules. At least when said rules don’t stop him from doing something for Noctis. It is rather _against_ the rules for Noctis to leave Insomnia without permission.”

Ignis fought back a smirk, honestly still unsure of how to react/what to do here. Prompto had made it seem like meeting up with the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive would be bad around the Pirates, and honestly, simply being around the pirates would be bad for him. Most of them hated his guts, until today, he’d never lost cargo before. However, many pirates had lost their lives, their ships, and their ‘good’ names to him. However, there were no pirates here.

“That aside, you really shouldn’t be on this island. My ship is on the other side of the island, as, obviously, they aren’t going to let ‘non-pirates’ berth here.” The man rolled his eyes, “I mean, the _Glaive’s Anchor_ is berthed here... but I’d rather not out them as anything other than pirates in a place like this. So, we’ll have to move quickly and not actually go through the port. That is, if you’d like to catch a ride home or to White Ice Isle with the Crownsguard?”

A genuine smile broke over Ignis’ face, “I would very much like to check on my crew actually. And I’ve no plan to go into ‘town’ while I’m here. They’d all band together just to gut me.”

A wry smile lifted the side of the man’s face, “I’m Cor Leonis, by the way. Follow me.”

/ _THE CAPTAIN OF THE CROWNSGUARD?!!_ / Ignis’ brain nearly blanked causing him to stumble as he started after the man when he turned to lead the way around the port. /Oh for fuck’s sake Ignis, you kissed the Prince of the Lucis today, this should not be so damn surprising./ Yet, it was.

He knew of the Immortal Cor Leonis, not only through his parents’ stories, but from other seafarers as well. The Crownsguard had several of their own ships, the _Crystal Bearer_ was the Immortal’s, and they seemingly came out of nowhere to guard the waters of what Ignis knew to be Lucis. Though, for sure knowing that it was manned by merfolk, he had to wonder if the ship could go under water as well. It would certainly account for it ‘popping up out of nowhere’.

They were lucky and made it around the port without being detected, Cor lighting a lantern when they found the path leading to the not-so-well maintained dock on the other side of the island, as the sun had finally sunk by then. They walked side by side to the waiting ship in relative silence. One could never be too careful on an island that harbored pirates after all, any off noise could have them surrounded.

When they made it within hailing distance of the nearest watch-guard Cor stopped moving, Ignis only a beat behind him due to the suddenness of his stop. Ignis stayed silent as they seemingly waited, wondering why they were. Everything was murky and silent, a low fog rolling in from the sea. They could clearly see the sentry standing there, yet they were never hailed, it seemed as if Cor were listening for something, but Ignis could hear nothing aside from his own breathing. A few long beats later a pirate with a rather gnarly scar in the shape of a half-moon cutting through his right eye jumped out at them from the bushes.

“Weel, weel, if’n it ain’t the mighteh Immortal. What does the humble port o’ Sea Dragon’s Perch owe fer such a distinguished guest ta grace our shores?” The pirate many knew simply as Carver stuck his face right up into Cor’s.

“It’s nice to see you Caligo, how’s the wife?” It was apparently the wrong thing to say.

The pirate’s eyes narrowed, his mouth screwed up into a tight pucker that pulled at his scars in a rather grotesque way, he whipped a sword from his belt, and attempted to run the Immortal through. Cor was deft however, and knocked the steel away with his own sword, pulled seemingly from the nether. There were grunts and groans of effort from Carver as he tried and failed to get a knick in on Cor. It was certainly something to see.

Ignis, however, was not as distracted by it as the pirate would have liked. As a woman rose from the bushes to his left he turned, his own daggers coming up to defend himself from the one she had poised in her fist. She shrieked in hisses and garbled sounds, sounding much like a human when trying to speak underwater... not understandable and probably dying.

From behind him Cor chuckled, “It seems your wife has been sleeping with an outcast. Tell me, do all pirates cheat in that particular way?”

A strangled growl escaped Carver as he lunged at Cor again, this time however, the Immortal didn’t simply defend himself, he struck, sliding his long sword clean through the pirate and then ripping it upwards. A shriek that was more a whining moan left the woman in front of Ignis and she renewed her attack. Ignis flicked his wrists and his own daggers pierced her heart. As she slid to the ground he pulled his daggers from her and wiped them on his shirt sleeves before sheathing them. He watched as foam bubbled from her mouth and her body became a puddle of writhing fish, flopping and gasping for air on the ground. He looked over his shoulder at Cor, shock clear on his features.

Cor shook his head and shouted, “Hey ho _Crystal_! What say you?”

“Bearing the load Captain, but she’s low in the water!” Came the response from several voices.

“Shit.” Cor grabbed Ignis’ wrist and took off at a run for the ship, leaving the dying Carver on the ground coughing up his own blood and reaching uselessly for the fetid fish that were now his wife. The sentry they passed was a pirate and not a member of the _Crystal Bearer’s_ crew, Cor ran him through and kept running.

Ignis wasn’t at all sure what Cor’s call was supposed to mean, but followed after the man when he finally released him, keeping close. The pirates they’d encountered gave him a dawning suspicion, and as the ship came into view, the meaning was clear. The _Crystal Bearer_ was under attack by pirates. Shadows swarmed over the deck in the lanter lights from three ships, two anchored at a right angle to each other, hemming the _Crystal Bearer_ in. Ignis paused for a second taking stock of the sight, he ducked under a sword swipe and ran forward again.

“I’m heading to the ship at the _Bearer’s_ nose!” Ignis called out as he out striped the Captain of the Crownsguard, weaving around combatants, and dove off the cliff at the far end. The icy water shocked him, Prompto had been right about him probably freezing to death before they reached the surface if they hadn’t before darkness fell. It seemed as if the sea were at least twenty degrees colder now than it had been an hour or so ago. After the initial shock Ignis didn’t let it stop him, he struck off for the ship he wanted, hoping that most of the pirates were over on the _Crystal Bearer_ instead of their own ship. His plan was to somehow move the ship out of the way. Once there was a clear way out, he was sure the Crownsguard could get their ship out of port, pirate swarm or no.

He dove under the swirling surface as he got closer, not wanting to be spotted, and hoping to avoid all the debris of dead and dying bodies that already litered it. He came up on the far side of the ship, noting with mild interest that it was the _Coral_. A notorious asshat by the name of Dino commanded this ship. He wasn’t a bad guy and was one of the few pirates that Ignis actually got along with, but he was still an ass. Ignis was curious as to why the _Coral_ was in this particular mess, but shook it off as he climbed carefully up the slates on the side of the hull.

Reaching one of the gun ports for the canons he peeked inside, all activity was on the other side of the ship, he wiggled his way in, using the canon strapped there for cover. Surveying the space he discovered there were exactly three sailors on this deck of the ship, manning exactly one of the cannons. However, it didn’t seem like they were shooting it, simply waiting for an order to do so. It was laughably easy to sneak up behind them as they watched out the gun port for instructions, and knock them all unconscious.

He stole through the ship quietly knocking out anyone he happened upon as Dino was a pirate he didn’t hate, he figured he’d let his crew live, for now. When he made it to the deck he paused in confusion, Dino stood at the wheel looking out at the ocean away from the battle to his left, a gun held to his throat. Well, now, that explained how he was here.

“Give the bloody order to blow a hole in that ship!” The gruff voice of the gun wielder commanded the _Coral’s_ Captain. Yet Dino remained silent.

The voice was vaguely familiar and Ignis searched his memory for why. When it clicked he was already halfway across the deck a dagger being thrown into the back of the pirate. The gun thankfully did not go off, but slipped from the man’s limp fingers and clattered to the deck.

Dino glanced over, eyes widening in shock, “What in blazes are _**you**_ doing here?!”

Ignis sighed, “Saving your life at the moment. I take it the _Last Lash_ is the ship over there?”

Dino blinked at him, rubbed his neck and nodded. “They ‘captured’ us after we saw the crew of the _Mercy_ to White Ice Isle. Said for helpin’ the Spark’s crew, we had to ‘make up for it’ by helpin’ them take out the _Crystal Bearer_. We followed the _Crystal Bearer_ here, and once it was learned the Captain had left the ship, we struck.”

A perplexed look crossed Ignis’ face, “Hrmm, I wonder why the Emperor would care that you helped my crew? Thank you though. Where are most of your own?”

Dino accepted his thanks with a shrug and a nod, he pointed over to the _Crystal Bearer_. “Most of the pirates over there half-assing the fight are mine. They have orders to turn on the crew of the _Lash_ when given the signal...”

“Cap’n! Half the crew’s knocked out!” Came a cry from the stairs Ignis had recently come up, interrupting him.

A sigh escaped Dino, “Well, at least they aren’t dead.” He turned to his man and yelled, “Find someone to help you and send the signal!”

Ignis winced, “Sorry, I came in through a gun port. I can go down and help them out? Or would they sooner run me through?”

Dino shook his head, “No, you stay here. I know my men will listen to me, but they’re pirates after all. And you bein’ who you are? No, you’re safer up here where I can see you.”

Ignis nodded and stayed where he was, uncaring for the now dead pirate at their feet. He was lucky, and rather proud of himself, for actually taking Verstael out, even if the man had been distracted. The man was wicked fast with his guns and seemed to hold a grudge against anyone who tried to ply the sea or make it their home. So... basically everyone, but he seemed to have a real vendetta against anyone claiming to be from Lucis.

Verstael had worked for an asshole by the name of Iedolas who commanded the _Last Lash_. Ignis didn’t have to wonder why the self-proclaimed Emperor of Niflheim was at a small pirate’s port attacking Lucian soldiers. Their countries had been at war for generations. Though many people refused to believe that Lucis existed as more than a smattering of small islands in the sea, they couldn’t deny the might of the Crownsguard or the Kingsglaive. It actually made Ignis wonder if King Regis ever fought Iedolas himself, face to face. His men and women went up against him often enough.

When the shot fired Ignis was confused for a moment. There was a soft glowing whitish colored canister arcing over the _Crystal Bearer_ making the most ungodly sound, akin to when someone pulls a stout post out of the sands and the ocean rushes in to fill the spot. A splurting, wet sound that honestly reminded Ignis of other things he tried to never associate with the ocean. He’d heard plenty of sailors speak of ‘taking care of themselves’ with or without another person about; he’d done the deed himself before, but to hear that particular sound arcing from a cannon shot... it made him decidedly uncomfortable.

He watched as suddenly goo seemed to explode over the ship and rain down on the sailors below. He turned and eyed Dino, “Did you make it look and sound like an ejaculation on purpose?”

Dino smirked, “Of course. What better way to say ‘fuck you’ to your enemies?”

Ignis snorted, doubling over with laughter for a long minute. “I guess that’s fair.”

The tide turned on the _Crystal Bearer_ , as those of Dino’s crew who had been fighting the Crownsguard suddenly switched targets, much to the confusion and then delight of the Crownsguard. Iedolas’ pirates were chased off the ship and Dino swung his own around, more cannons blasting actual cannonballs at the _Last Lash_ , giving the _Crystal Bearer_ time to get their sails set. Then both ships moved out.

The _Coral_ was a sleek ship, made for getting in and out quickly, the _Crystal Bearer_ was a Galleon outfitted to protect its nation and the _Last Lash_ was a man-of-war outfitted to the teeth and the mobile home to the Emperor’s court. The _Coral_ was out and away, sending in another volley of cannon fire at the _Last Lash_ before the bigger ships had moved much at all. The _Crystal Bearer_ got off its own shots to the _Last Lash_ as it finally pulled away from Sea Dragon’s Perch. Soon after cannonballs flew at both ships from the pirates, but the two sought more to out race the other than to stay and fight.

They fired off volleys to slow the _Last Lash_ as much as they could as each ship sped off into the night, the winds in their favor. When another man-of-war rounded the edge of the island a cheer went up from the _Crystal Bearer_ , and successive cannon shots went off as the _Glaive’s Anchor_ fired upon the _Last Lash_ as well, coming between the Empire and the Kingdom of Lucis as was the Kingsglaive’s job.

With the _Last Lash_ occupied the _Coral_ and the _Crystal Bearer_ came alongside each other and put out planks in order to exchange ‘cargo’. The crew of the _Coral_ flooded over, at least what was left of them, and Ignis headed over to the _Crystal Bearer_ , greeting Cor with a nod. When they had separated and the _Coral_ had raced off into the distance a blinding light garnered their attention from the direction of the _Glaive’s Anchor_.

“Looks like it’s time to head out.” Cor’s voice boomed across the deck and the crew jumped to comply. Soon they were speeding away from Sea Dragon’s Perch, but unless Ignis had missed his guess - and he was sure he hadn’t, he could see the stars just fine - they were headed away from White Ice Isle. Though, there wasn’t much he could do about it now.

A few hours later and they pulled up to another port, a better maintained one, on an island about as small as Sea Dragon’s Perch had been. The crew set about with repairs, that Ignis was told in no uncertain terms that he was NOT allowed to help with. Eventually a Crownsguard member named Dustin took him off the ship to the docks and pointed to a tavern near the waterfront called the Singing Mermaid of all things.

Ignis refrained from chuckling until he was away from the crew, and thankfully had himself under control by the time he made it to the door of the establishment. Going inside the place was done up to look like a coral reef, though it smelled more strongly of booze than the briny sea. The woman behind the counter looked up as he entered, a glare forming on her face. Ignis didn’t take it as an insult to his person, he was sure this place was generally merfolk only, and he was decidedly human. Though, he’d have to ask later if merfolk could actually tell.

“Sorry, Dustin said I should come here.” He stayed just inside the doorway, not in the way of it, but not really knowing of his welcome. The woman looked him over, rolled her eyes, and gestured for him to sit in front of her at the bar.

Once he was seated she leaned over the counter into his space, “What’s a human doing with a Crownsguard?”

“More like ‘what’s a human doing with MOST of the Crownsguard?’” Ignis gave her a cheeky grin but kept his voice low, “The Immortal offered to give me a ride to White Ice Isle so I might check on my crew. The Emperor had other ideas, so the _Bearer_ came here for repairs.”

“Why would he give you a ride? And on the _Crystal Bearer_ of all ships?” The woman’s eyes were wide.

“You would have to ask him. All I know is that I swam from my sinking ship to Sea Dragon’s Perch... and got picked up by the Crownsguard.” Ignis shrugged his shoulders.

She leaned back onto her feet, “Well, I don’t really have anything a human could eat or drink safely.”

Ignis shook his head, “It’s alright. I think they just wanted me out of the way. They made it plain I wasn’t to help with repairs, I’m assuming for some special reason. So, here I came. If you can abide me, I’ll just sit and wait for them?”

The woman sighed but nodded her head. “Go sit in that corner over there. We get both regular sailors and pirates in here, all our own folk, so try not to stand out.”

Ignis nodded and headed over to the table, settling in with his back to the wall. He stared at the tabletop, a large conch shell’s insides whose pearlescence was more blue than purple-pink and had him thinking about the vast ocean it came from, and a pair of blue eyes he would love to fall into.


	3. Some explination, please?

Ignis woke with a start, a large hand shaking his shoulder. He looked up, his head rising slowly from the shell table, and blinked his eyes clear. His adventures and realizations from the day before crashing back into him.

Cor shook his head at him when he would have spoken, a grim look on his face. “Come on kid, let’s get you out of here.”

Ignis cocked his head to one side, curious about the tightly coiled muscles in the man’s body, like he was seconds away from a fight. He took a quick look around the room and realized the place was now packed, and that several large men stood around his table, facing the rest of the room, barring him from view, their black uniforms mostly identical. His brain supplied him with the knowledge that they were probably members of the Kingsglaive, as the uniform was different from the Crownsguard, and most other ships didn’t have uniforms at all. The _Glaive’s Anchor_ must of caught up to them while he waited. And he’d fallen asleep, of all things, in the midst of hostile (to him) territory.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep.” He silently thanked all of them for looking out for him as he followed Cor out of the tavern. As he reached the door he looked back a moment, seeing that the men who’d been guarding him were now seated at the table yelling out orders to the barkeep. Ignis smiled and shook his head as he went out the door, /Pirates/.

He stuck close to Cor, noting that the port was rather lively now that the sun was out, he didn’t want to get separated and cause them more trouble than they’d already had. It looked as if he’d been correct, the _Glaive’s Anchor_ was anchored at the high dock where the _Crystal Bearer_ had been before, getting repairs. Cor raised a hand to the workers as they passed getting a few raised hands in reply.

“It’s just us in the port at the moment, I hope you’re familiar with working oars.” Cor glanced over his shoulder at Ignis as they walked down the dock to the waiting dinghy.

Ignis grinned, “Very. And thank you again for this.”

They seated themselves in the dinghy and rowed their way out to where the _Crystal Bearer_ was now anchored. Once aboard Cor shouted orders and they were off again, this time in the direction of White Ice Isle. Ignis had misgivings about it though, if the Emperor knew Ignis’ crew was there, wouldn’t he lie in wait for them? He was sure Cor had thought of this already so he didn’t bother bringing it up and did his best to stay out of everyone’s way.

As the island came into view the crew grew eerily quiet. Ignis’ sharp eyes saw the smoke rising into the dark cloudless sky and his heart sank. They came around the mountain blocking their view of the port and found the place burnt out, only small smouldering fires left.

Ignis closed his eyes, he could hope that the people of the port had had some kind of warning and were at least mostly safe, but he knew the reality was probably the opposite. Cor gave silent orders as they anchored and rowed to shore, Ignis was made to wait on the beach while a group of Crownsguard went ahead. He understood the sentiment, this was most likely his own fault. Even if it hadn’t been the _Last Lash_ that burned the town down, it could have been any number of pirates that heard his crew was here.

A woman from the search party came back to them at a jog, “Captain, it seems the port was warned in time. The only damages are to material things. It’ll still be hard for them, but Dustin found the mark the Glaive leave when they’ve moved people to safety. He took the group on ahead to see if he can find them.”

“That’s some good news at least. Thank you Monica, head on back and keep them out of trouble please.” Cor gave her a soft smile and a pat on the shoulder before she turned and left. “It would seem we’ve a while to wait. Let me explain something to you before you start blaming yourself for this.”

Ignis looked at him startled, “Too late for that, but, go ahead.”

Cor chuckled and shook his head, “Right. Well,” He heaved a sigh, “Iedolas wants you dead. _You_ in particular.”

“What? Why?” Ignis was so startled he nearly fell over.

“Because he found out from a certain traitorous fish that you’re to be the Prince’s Consort.” Cor explained, not looking at Ignis.

Ignis had realized that’s what he would probably be when he realized Noctis had kissed him at all. “Why would he care?”

Another heavy sigh, “He cares because _he_ knows what that entails. This ‘certain fish’ was around when the Rogue Queen imprinted on a human well over a thousand years ago.”

Cor settled himself on the edge of the dinghy and finally looked at Ignis. “Have you ever heard of Ardyn Izunia?”

“The Scourge Bringer?” Ignis’ mouth fell open.

Cor nodded, “The very same. That’s not his true name however. And he wasn’t always a plagued fish either.” He crossed his arms over his chest as Ignis sat down in the sand. “His real name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. He was our founder King’s older brother. And yes, he was a ‘merfolk’. No one is sure how or why it happened as it was rather a long time ago and our histories probably purposely exclude him, but he was cursed, I’m assuming by the gods, to his fishy form. I don’t know if it was because he was causing the Scourge already, or if perhaps his being cursed is what brought that on. He doesn’t generally speak to Lucians or Accordan’s. He prefers taking Tenebraen or Niflheimian people into his confidence.”

“So, when you were speaking to Carver earlier... that woman, his wife, she turned into fish when she died, and couldn’t speak anymore, because she ‘consorted’ with Ardyn?” Ignis was trying to wrap his mind around everything, he was usually quick to understand, but, he just didn’t know enough yet for it to gel. Especially since he didn’t even believe merfolk existed until the day before.

Cor nodded, “Yes. That’s what the Scourge does. I know most land walkers claim the Scourge is a poison in the water, but really, those instances are different. Though, if that woman had died in the sea, she would have poisoned that spot for a few days, so it’s not a faulty conclusion. It’s just not wholly accurate either.”

“Alright, so... what’s this have to do with me?”

It took several long minutes before Cor could bring himself to speak, Ignis wasn’t sure if he was simply searching for the words or debating on actually telling him or not. When he spoke a kind of dread filled Ignis’ bones and he ached with the knowledge afterwards, his body chilled to his core.

“When Lucian royalty imprints on a human, it grants the human special powers. It isn’t just the link any merfolk have upon giving their first kiss, it’s far more powerful. We no longer know what most of the gifts bestowed are. I’m sure Noctis probably mentioned that to you earlier?” At Ignis’ nod he continued, “What we _do_ know is that eventually the human can enter the sea the same as we can. The King assumes that Ardyn was waiting for Noctis to reach his majority, meaning now, since he just recently turned twenty-five, so that he could receive the Prince’s first kiss in the hopes that it would revert him back to himself. However, he recently found out that Noctis’ first kiss had already been given years ago. He hired all sorts of pirates to hunt you down just within the last week.”

Ignis winced, that certainly explained a few things. He was still confused on one part however, “So, why should the Emperor care? I’m assuming Adryn is on good terms with him and all, but, what would killing me get Niflheim?”

“Ardyn has spent the last several years going up the ranks in Niflheim’s command structure. Most of them don’t know he’s a literal fish either. Verstael made him special armor that’s basically a giant fish tank he can move around. He’s not been idle with that command either. Most of the battles they have won in recent years have been led by him or his pet Glauca. Our intelligence has suspicions that Glauca is one of our Glaive who went missing about three years ago. He had been their captain. Ulric is convinced they’re the same person because they have the same fighting style. And Nyx would know as Drautos trained him himself, but we’ll see.” Cor shook himself, “Sorry, that parts not really important. Ardyn wants you dead simply because you took what he wanted, even though you didn’t even know about it until recently. And Iedolas wants you dead because the promised marriage between on of his subjects, Ardyn, and the Prince will not happen while you exist. It wouldn’t happen period, but he’s rather egotistical.”

“Ahh, so Ardyn waited so long so he could propose a marriage alliance. Most likely a fetter to ending the war?” Ignis shook his head. His crew and ship would constantly be in danger if he tried to keep his business going. “Guess I’ll have to stop hauling cargo for a while.”

Cor snorted but was kept from a reply when Dustin and his group returned. “We found the townsfolk, apparently the town was set on as soon as we left earlier. The _Tiger LilyCat’s Cradle_ , and _Pistol_ all fired upon the port. The _Honor_ sank all three of them but took heavy damage as they were still anchored here at the time. They got the people out safely first, using the _Honor_ as cover.”

A woman came from the back of the group, dressed as the men from the _Glaive’s Anchor_ had been. She saluted Cor, “Sir, we were told you had trouble?”

Cor grinned, “No more than normal Altius. You’re boys are safe at the Singing Mermaid.” The woman visibly relaxed, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Where’s the _Honor_?”

She waved a hand down the beach, “Beached for repairs. We’ll be here a while, but we’ve our cannons set for defense if it’s needed.” She turned to look at Ignis, stuck out her hand and grinned, “I’m Crowe Altius of the Kingsglaive, it’s nice to finally meet you Spark. You’re crew is fine. Most had already left the port on other ships by the time anything happened. You’re Second is still here though, along with your other officers.”

Ignis smiled despite himself and shook her hand, “It’s nice to meet you as well. I’m glad they made it. I’ll have to talk to them about my quitting for a bit. Not like I have a ship anymore anyway.”


	4. Plans

A few hours later he was in conference with his former ship’s officers, and being yelled at by his shipwright and his Second. Cindy’s problem was that she no longer had a ship to keep in shape, she was pissed that the first ship she’d ever designed had gone to the bottom of the sea. Ignis desperately attempted to placate her so she wouldn’t do the Empire’s job for them and run him through herself. “Well, now you can design a new one? Actually take the time to plan it out, without having to worry about fixing the current one?”

Cindy paused, her hand raised to clout him again, then sank back into her chair. “Alright, alright, fine. I guess I can do that. But what are _you_ going to be doing?”

Which was the exact thing his Second had been railing at him about, as she knew he had no real plan, his first thoughts were all ‘bad’ ones. Lunafreya sent a smug, “Hah!” into the room and Ignis winced.

“I plan on... well, fuck I don’t know. Staying at home? Obviously the ocean’s just going to get me killed. Though I doubt staying on land will be much safer. No, no. I can’t go home either. That would put our families in danger. Well, more danger.” He crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head, huddling into his chair as he realized Lunafreya had been correct.

Her trident smacked onto the table, “Well, wherever YOU go, I go. We’ve had this discussion before Captain. I cannot simply be idle, Ravus will find me. And while my well meaning Duke of a brother may be a decent Tenebraen, he _is_ going along with whatever Emperor Iedolas plans. I cannot stomach that and I won’t.”

Ignis heaved a sigh and leaned his head against the back of the chair. “So, what do you propose we do? Become pirates?”

Lunafreya rolled her eyes and smacked his shoulder, “Of course not. But, it _is_ possible for humans to go to Insomnia. I’m sure we’d be safe there. At least until this can be sorted out. And as you’ve explained, it’s as much their problem as ours.”

Cindy shuddered, “Go UNDER the ocean. No thanks, you’re right Ignis, I’ll just head back home and start work on our next ship and keep Pawpaw company. Y’all can head off to Insomnia.”

Ignis looked around at the other three officers on his crew, “What say the rest of you? Will you head home for a spell, or would you like to venture to Insomnia with us?”

There was no denying that Lunafreya was correct after all. And he was sure that they could hitch a ride with the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive if they asked nicely enough.

Aranea shrugged her shoulders, “Would they allow a Nif in Insomnia?”

Lunafreya gave her a smile and a pat on the shoulder, “Plenty have gone there before, beside, you aren’t going there to steal anything or murder someone. It’ll be fine.”

Coctura smirked at them, “I think I’ll head out with Cindy, you won’t be needing me to make you food while you’re there. And I don’t really _do_ much else. I’ll see about helping out Takka at the Starlight, I doubt he’ll refuse my help.”

Ignis nodded, “Sounds good. What about you, David?”

The man shrugged his shoulders much as Aranea had done, “I’ll go wherever you do. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

“Alright, that’s decided then.” Ignis nodded his head, “Will the two of you be alright...?” He trailed off as the women glared at him, “Hey now! I’m allowed to worry. Sheesh, it’s not like I’m your Captain or anything.”

Cindy and Coctura stood up smiling, Coctura patted Ignis’ shoulder as she passed him and left the small room they’d rented after being reunited that afternoon. Cindy turned to give him an evil grin when she made it to the door. “ _I_ get to name the ship this time!”

Ignis opened his mouth to flout that claim and then deflated and waved her off, “It’s only fair I guess.”

Lunafreya gave him a look after the woman was gone, he shrugged, “Well, I did ram her last masterpiece into a pirate ship.”

David and Aranea chuckled and stood up as well coming to stand near Ignis and Lunafreya. Ignis stood himself, “Guess all that’s left is seeing about getting a ride to Insomnia.”

They filed out of the room, David and Aranea heading to the bar of the tavern, Lunafreya shaking her head at them. “They’d make good pirates if they’re hearts weren’t so pure.”

Ignis chuckled, “Don’t let Ara hear you say that.”

She gave him a cheeky grin, “Me? Never.”

The two of them headed out into the fast approaching twilight in the hopes of finding a member of the Crownsguard or Kingsglaive that they knew. The fires were all out now, the port’s people going about the business of finding anything salvageable. There were many Crownsguard and Kingsglaive uniforms about the place, but no one Ignis recognized.

With a sigh, ashamed to admit how nervous asking for a ride made him, he moved up to the nearest Kingsglaive. It was ridiculous that he was scared to ask for help, he was a feared Captain! Sure not as feared as pirate Captains or those of Military origins... but feared. He’d never had issues with asking for help when he was younger, he had to wonder at himself, what made this so different?

Lunafreya’s presence at his back was the only that kept him on course. He’d have turned away, chickened out, if she weren’t following him around. As they reached the man he stood up, his back to them and brushed the back of his arm across his face, Ignis was hit with a sense of deja vu. He’d seen this man before, Ignis tripped over a splintered beam barely catching himself before he hit the dirt. As if his poor clothing needed to be dirtier. When he looked up the man was looking at them, a small blush dusted Ignis’ cheeks, he was glad for near darkness, a light in the Glaive’s hand the only real source.

“Hello, sorry, I was wondering if you could tell me if Captain Leonis was still about?” Ignis tried his best to seem nonchalant.

“Sorry Spark, he and the _Crystal Bearer_ were called back to Insomnia by the King.” The man apologized to him, “Was there something you needed?”

Ignis would have told him no and moved on, however, Lunafreya beat him to the punch. “Damn, do you know if any of the Glaive or Crownsguard ships here helping out would be willing to give us and two others a ride to Insomnia? No rush, obviously. We can certainly stay and help out here as well.”

The man grinned at her, “I’m sure we could give you a ride Lady Lunafreya.” The man bowed slightly his braids tinkling over his shoulder.

Lunafreya’s eyes widened, “I... please don’t call me that out here.”

Ignis smirked this time used to Lunafreya’s reticence about her titled birth, he turned to glance at her over his shoulder, “Oh? Would you like us to call you Little Oracle instead?”

Lunafreya hit him hard with the palm of her hand in the center of his back, effectively knocking him to his knees. The man snorted and covered his laughter with a cough when Lunafreya turned her glare on him. “No.”

“So, like Spark here, should we call you Moonbeam?” The man had an easy way about him, and it suddenly clicked for Ignis where he’d seen him before. He was one of the Glaive pirates that had protected him while he slept at the Singing Mermaid. There was something niggling at his mind though, and Lunafreya’s blush confirmed it.

“You’re Nyx Ulric aren’t you?” Ignis was in awe. This was the pirate that had undertaken Lunafreya’s ‘kidnapping’ when she had finally had enough and sent a letter to Ignis telling him to come and get her. However, Ignis couldn’t do it himself, he wasn’t a thief, kidnapper, or pirate. So, he’d made his first journey to Sea Dragon’s Perch and asked around for anyone willing to kidnap the Duke’s sister. No one had ever come forward, but three days after he’d arrived, Lunafreya was handed over to his care by a group of Galahdian pirates who called her nothing but Moonbeam.

“At your service.” Nyx gave him a quick smirk, “You’ll have to ask Captain Lazarus though. You should be able to find him on the beach near the _Honor_. I’m sure Crowe’s giving him a rather large piece of her mind by now.”

Ignis got to his feet and held out a hand to Nyx, “Thanks for saving my best friend. We’ll let you get back to it, and go ask the Captain.”

Nyx shook his hand then turned back to his work, Lunafreya and Ignis headed to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you all didn't know Lunafreya is my favorite FF15 character. >_>


	5. Traitors

What they found upon arriving was a sight not soon forgotten. Crowe was toe to toe with a blonde man a head taller than her, that looked far too smug for his own good. Ignis had seen him about before, Captain Lazarus was known for gunning down merchant vessels, Tenebrean Navy ships, and pirates as well, he was the captain of the _Glaive’s Anchor_. They were pirates after all, but, they were also members of the Kingsglaive and beholden to the King of Lucis, at least according her his mother. And Cor had mentioned not wanting to ‘out them’ before, so he supposed it was true after all. Ignis wasn’t really sure how their pirating worked out with them being members of an elite protection force, but maybe he could ask Noctis about it later.

“You wipe that smug smile off your face Luche! Honestly, if you hadn’t been at Sea Dragon’s Perch already, most likely wasting good Lucian coin on things you ought not to have, we could have had civil war!”

Captain Lazarus flinched slightly as Altius punched him in the shoulder, his hands came up in surrender, “Alright, alright. Sheez Crowe, I understand. Though, it wouldn’t have been so bad if I’d not been doing said things I shouldn’t have been, and followed the _Last Lash_ when I saw it out a window. For that I am sorry. But, we still saved everyone in the knick of time.”

Crowe glared up at him, the other Kingsglaive in the area giving the pair a large berth as they went about repairs. “Oh yes, just in the knick of time. AFTER they’d already gotten out of the jam themselves thanks to another certain Captain.”

Luche finally hung his head, “Okay, okay. I get it. I’m sorry. What exactly do you want from me woman?”

Crowe’s glared hardened, “I want you to give up being Captain. Ever since you ascended to the post when Drautos went missing, you’ve been insufferable! And while I know Nyx doesn’t want it, even Libertus would be better than _you_!”

There was complete and total silence save for the crashing of the ocean as every Glaive in the area stopped in utter shock. Even Lunafreya was rather startled, Ignis was simply confused, and broke the moment to ask his question, “Why would it have led to civil war?”

Work resumed on the _Honor_ and Crowe and Luche’s heads whipped in their direction. Luche sheepishly rubbed at the back of his neck and looked away after a moment. It was obvious that Crowe was still angry but she made a massive effort to reign it in as she spoke to Ignis.

“Because they would have gotten _you_.” She reached out and grabbed Luche’s sleeve in a vice grip as he made to leave, “I’m not done with you yet.” She tugged him over as she moved up to Ignis and Lunafreya, chuckling darkly at Ignis’ obvious confusion. “Look, you’re our Prince’s Consort. That’s the whole reason the Emperor wants you dead... and a certain fish. However, there are factions among us Lucians who don’t want a King at all anymore, so, they would be after you as well. If Iedolas gets to you first, it might just give them the opening they need. The Prince would be broken if you died, something to do with the imprinting, and most likely be unfit to rule.”

Ignis blinked in shock, he hadn’t even thought about what the connection could do to Noctis. And this explained a previous question of why non-pirate Lucians would want him dead. “Well shit.” He turned to look at Lunafreya, “Guess it’s even better that I’ve decided to stop working for the meanwhile.”

Lunafreya gave him a weak smile, then turned to Crowe and Luche, the set of the man’s chin making her eyes narrow. “I take it those certain factions are just ‘in general’. Not actual full on groups? But simply a large amount of people hoping for it?”

Crowe nodded, “Pretty much. If it were an actual organization we’d be able to either silence them or at least speak with them, find out what the real issues are. But, it’s not. So, the King has made a proclamation that anyone is welcome to bring their issues to him, and he will solve them as he can, answer any questions his people may have. He’s trying his best to understand the sudden sentiment against his rule.”

Luche’s face clouded over and even Ignis wasn’t slow enough to miss what it meant. “Are you upset with the way things are in Lucis, Captain Lazarus?”

Crowe’s shocked reaction was so strong that she let go of Luche, startled eyes turning to look up at him. The dawning horror on her face was the only reaction any of them could have before Luche was thrusting a sword through her middle.

Ignis leapt into action, his daggers pulled from his thighs, cutting along Luche’s chest in deep gouges. The crew of the _Honor_ jumped to Crowe’s defense, the few members of the _Glaive’s Anchor_ who were also helping... jumped to Luche’s. It wasn’t a matter of defending their acting Captains either. It was a matter of putting their job as Kingsglaive over their friends’ rather bad decision. Lunafreya speared her trident clean through Luche, its own mystic powers stealing away the magic gifted him by the Lucian King. The man fell to his knees, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth, eyes wide with shock and staring at the woman who would be Eos’ Oracle when her mother died.

Crowe was clutching at her own stomach still, hunched over as if she were trying to keep her innards from spilling onto the ground. Lunafreya rushed to her side as Ignis kept other members of the _Glaive’s Anchor_ who rushed them away. A white-blue light rushed from her and into Crowe, the sword wound rapidly closing.

Suddenly a flare was sent airborne, exploding in an array of red and green sparks, Crowe looked up confused, “I’ve never seen that before.”

Lunafreya scowled at it, “I have. We need to know how many people aboard the _Glaive’s Anchor_ are for or against the King. Because we’re going to need to steal it.”

Ignis looked at her over his shoulder in the lull of the flare, his eyes wide until he saw her set expression. He nodded once. “Alright, Crowe can you move?”

The woman stood, “I’m fine now, thank you Moonbeam.” Lunafreya blushed and set herself to the defense again, “King’s men! To me!” Then Crowe turned and fled up the beach.

Ignis and Lunafreya looked at each other with raised brows and then chased after her. They missed the swarm of Kingsglaive that fell in behind them, rather out matching the few turncoats from the _Glaive’s Anchor_ , the fifteen or so that had sided with Luche were down, bleeding out just as he was. A skeleton crew stayed with the _Honor_ just in case, and the rest rushed behind Crowe and the two members of the _Mercy’s_ crew.

When they hit the town it was obvious there was in-fighting here as well, they were too late to simply steal the ship as Lunafreya had hoped to do. Though the members of the _Honor_ and those of the _Glaive’s Anchor_ who weren’t a part of this rebellion had made it so that their fights took place on the outer edges, the small port town didn’t need to be _more_ destroyed. Their first encounter with such a group was made up entirely of members from the _Glaive’s Anchor_. Ignis had noted that those upon the _Honor_ had a yellow stripe down their right arm, and those of the _Glaive’s Anchor_ had a blue one.

In the thick of it, Nyx had a rather bad gnash down his left arm that was bleeding rivers into the sand at his feet as he fought off three other men. Another man was back to back with him, fending off another two. Crowe made a sound that Ignis never thought a person could make, but it clearly described her rage and fear for the outnumbered men. She stopped, took a deep breath, and then raised her hands in front of her, fingers outstretched as if reaching for them. Fire exploded from her fingertips and set the five traitors aflame.

Ignis gave her a look, the only magic he’d ever personally seen had been Lunafreya’s healing. It was surprising, to say the least. The man at Nyx’ back turned, a heartfelt sigh leaving him, “Crowe, thank the Six, you’re alive.”

Nyx quickly finished dispatching the men in front of him and turned to look her over critically. “Apparently only because Moonbeam was handy. I see that sword hole in your uniform. When we saw that flare, we nearly died.”

The other man gave a gruff laugh, “Yeah, and not just because other crew members were suddenly trying to kill us. We knew it meant Luche had turned on you. The arse has had it set up for months now.”

“Libertus, there’s a lady present.” Nyx shook his head, earning a glare from Lunafreya.

Crowe smirked, “Oh? Where?” She made a show of looking around, “I don’t see a lady. I see a woman with a trident she knows how to kill people with and a bunch of Kingsglaive, but I don’t see a ‘lady’.”

Lunafreya beamed at her and spontaneously hugged the woman. “You’re my new best friend.”

Ignis snorted, “What am I? Chopped liver?”

He shouldn’t have asked. Lunafreya turned to him with an evil smile, “No, you’re canned gar.”

Ignis spluttered as the rest of the crew from the _Honor_ and those still loyal to King Regis from the _Glaive’s Anchor_ flowed around him. The others laughed and then they all fell in and put down the rest of the traitor Glaives within a few hours. Once all was said and done, and Lunafreya had healed those most in need and the others were being bandaged, Ignis went to look for the rest of his own crew.

He found David and Aranea with some of the Glaive, David’s arm was bandaged, and so was Aranea’s head. Ignis went to her concerned, “You alright? Should Luna look at it?”

She shook her head, grinning, “No Captain, I’m alright. Just a knick that wouldn’t stop bleeding without some help. I didn’t get my brains bashed in.”

He sighed in relief, “Good. David?”

“I’m good Captain. It’s not very deep.” The man gave him a nod, “Cindy and Coctura left on a merchant ship headed for Tenebrae about an hour before sundown. The captain felt it would be good to leave as soon as possible, perhaps he was prophetic?”

Ignis shook his head a wry smile on his face, he closed his eyes as the worry he’d held flowed through him and out the soles of his boots. They were all safe. Thank the gods. He opened his eyes just as Lunafreya, Libertus, Nyx, and Crowe joined them.

“Alright Spark,” Crowe spoke, “We’ve got control of the _Glaive’s Anchor_. I’ve got Pelna making a sweep of it with a few others from my own crew. Once it’s clear we’ll head out. Have to report this to his Majesty after all, and you’ll be safer with us anyway. ...I hope.”

Ignis chuckled, “I’m sure we will. We were actually going to ask for a ride to Lucis anyway.”

Crowe’s eyes widened, “From Luche?”

He and Lunafreya nodded. “Oh damn. Well, I’m glad this happened before **that** could become an issue.”

Nyx rubbed the back of his neck, “I sent them to find him and ask. I’m just glad they were there when he turned on you. Though, to be honest, I wasn’t expecting him to ever actually do it.”

Libertus shrugged, “None of us did, even those who sided with him in the end. Most of us joked about it on a regular basis. His talk of sticking it to the King, and getting rid of Altius’ smart mouth, and whatever else. Always thought he was just blowin’ off steam, not that he was serious. Even when he got that damn flare and explained to us all what it meant, we didn’t believe him.”

“We **did** mention it to the King though.” Nyx sighed, “This sucks.”

Nyx scrubbed his hands over his face and sighed, “Are we sure they’ll be safer in Insomnia though?”

Crowe frowned, “Safer than in the open, or going home where their families could get caught in the crossfire. Though, Cor may make extra patrols that way just to make sure their families aren’t being targeted anyway.”

A woman in Kingsglaive attire ran up to them, “The ship is clear, there were a few dangers in the Captain’s Cabin and below decks, but we think we’ve got them all. They’re currently loading up for the trip home.”

Crowe nodded, “Good. Make sure it’s only enough for a skeleton crew. I want the rest of you repairing the _Honor_ as fast as possible.”

The woman nodded, saluted, and ran off to give the order. Ignis turned to look at Crowe, “Wait, are you Captain of the _Honor_?”

Crowe shook her head, a small smile playing across her mouth, “No, I’m Second. Our Captain is currently sick and holed up in Insomnia on the King’s orders.”

“She’s Captain for the moment, at any rate.” A man with curly black hair and a wide grin moved up to them, looking rather haggard.

“Pelna, you alright?” The three Kingsglaive looked at him with concern.

He waved them off, “Yeah, I’m alright, just... there were so many against him yet using his powers. I just can’t fathom it.”

“That’s true.” Crowe looked over all of them slowly, then flicked her head toward the docks, “Let’s get settled in on the ship. Libertus, Pelna, would you mind staying and overseeing the repairs on the _Honor_?”

“Sure.” “Not a problem.” Crowe smiled and hugged both men before heading off to the _Glaive’s Anchor_.

Once on board, the crew, now done with loading, congregated on the main deck, surrounding Crowe. “Alright everyone we only need about twenty people in total to man this ship, and four of those spots are taken up by Captain Spark and his officers. Now, before you get huffy, they won’t be in officer positions, they’re just along for the ride and willing to help out.”

The four of them looked at each other grinning, they hadn’t been asked, but they had been going to offer. So, this worked out just fine, they couldn’t just take a pleasure cruise after all, they were far too used to the hard work of sailing.

“So, with me as acting Captain, that’s five. Decide amongst yourselves who will be the other fifteen.” She headed into the Captain’s Cabin to look over maps and figure out the best route to take back to Insomnia while the crew decided.

“Well, well, so this is what happened to the little Moonbeam? Escaped a life of lady-like drudgery to become a sailor, ey?” A redheaded man with a seemingly permanent smirk moved over to them.

Lunafreya rolled her eyes at him, “Oh yes, it’s been ever so hard. I’ve had to do so many unspeakable things. I-it hurts my heart.” She laid a hand against her chest and squeezed an actual tear from the corner of her right eye. The perfect picture of a dejected victim of circumstance. Ignis snorted and had to look away. Lunafreya smacked his leg with the pole of her trident.

The man blinked at them in confusion as David and Aranea hid smiles. Lunafreya sighed, “I gave up on being coddled you say? I say I ran away from being a tool for my brother and the Empire. I’d much rather sail around the seas with my best friend.”

Nyx clapped his hand onto the man’s shoulder, “I wouldn’t worry about it too much Tredd, she’s just feisty is all.”

The redhead nodded, “Right.” He shook his head and looked up at Nyx, “Well, I’m sure you’re going to sail Nyx, I’ll join you.”

Once the rest of the crew was sorted out and the others had left to get back to repairing the _Honor_ Crowe came out and gave them their orders. They set the man-of-war on course and headed for Lucis.

Hours later, in open sea, with no ships or land in sight and dawn slowly approaching, Crowe ordered the _Mercy’s_ crew into the Captain’s Cabin. She winked and told them it had ‘the best view’, then locked them in. A low hum began, barely enough to hear, and soothing rather than irritating.

Lunafreya wasn’t the least bit surprised and wandered over to the large desk that the maps were laid out across. David found himself a chair by a window, Aranea moved to stand braced before the window opposite David, looking out it boredly. Ignis rose a brow at Lunafreya and she motioned him to a window. “Watch.”

He squinted at her but moved over to look out a window himself, recalling it was she who had said that humans could visit Insomnia, realizing that perhaps she’d been there before. The wood around him shuddered hard, dishes rattled in their secured cupboards, then stilled. Suddenly water rushed the glass. Ignis stood in abject fear, rooted to the spot. One corner of his mind knew that he wasn’t in danger, they weren’t sinking, but the rest of it was screaming at him that ‘this was the end’, ‘he was gonna die’. The glass didn’t even shiver as sea water raced up it, but Ignis couldn’t stop the one that rolled through him. As the light dimmed Lunafreya went around the cabin and tapped on what looked like giant pearls, and they began to glow, giving off a soft light as the light of the slowly rising sun was swallowed by the sea. It was the perfect kind of light that didn’t reflect on the glass, he could see out the window as if they were in daylight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Luche makes me angry, and Crowe deserved better! So, I'm kind of giving it to her?


	6. Insomnia

The water around them was dark and deep looking, fish scuttling out of the way as they passed, he was sure the only reason he could see much of anything were because of the lights on deck and those in the room. Then there were towers, not simply natural rock formations or coral reefs, but **towers**. Structures built by a clever hand. Windows, and faces poking out of them, calling (Ignis assumed) to the crew out on deck. There were so many colors as they reached the city itself, a large bubble surrounding it. It drew a gasp of surprise from Aranea to see people walking on legs down on the streets as they passed overhead. Ignis hadn’t known that Lucis wasn’t simply a fishy haven, but now humans visiting made more sense. Finally they entered a natural rock formation that had its own large air pocket. He watched as water rushed back down the window, another shudder going through him, as the ship rose to the surface. The rock formation they’d entered appeared to be an old, long dormant volcano. The inside had been renovated to be a shipping yard. A dock along one side, a shipwright’s heaven on the other.

Ignis snorted, “Cindy should’ve come with us after all. Though, we may never have seen her again, so, maybe it’s for the best?”

Lunafreya quipped from her seat behind the desk, “Trying to get rid of us all so fast Captain?”

He opened his mouth to make a snarky come-back but the door opening interrupted them, Cor ducking his head in, Ignis noted that the humming stopped.

“Everyone alright? No shakiness, cold shivers, joint pains that weren’t there before?” Everyone shook their heads and Cor noted the lighting, “Ahh, good someone touched them.”

“Did you really think we’d leave them in here without someone who knew what to do?” Crowe and Nyx walked up beside him, Crowe was indignant.

“You said all of the Glaive members were on deck.” Cor shrugged and blinked at her slightly confused.

“Well one of us has been here before, on this particular ship no less.” Lunafreya smiled at him from her place behind the large desk.

“Ah, Lunafreya, PERFECT.” His whole demeanor changed, from ‘confused and worried’, to ‘quick and efficient’. “Alright, first things first, there are some ground rules while you’re in the capital. Mostly for your own safety. Lunafreya, I’ll have to ask you to stay with Ignis, or those two,” He motioned to Crowe and Nyx, “The entire time you’re here. I would have planned for you to have your own guard, but I keep forgetting you’re part of his crew, and didn’t know you were coming. Ignis is being given his own guards, I hope I don’t have to explain why?” He gave Ignis an arch look, “And well... those two _are_ guards. I’ll also have to ask that both Lunafreya and Ignis stay away from heavily populated areas. Ignis is in danger until we get this mess sorted, and Lunafreya will attract attention. No one has forgotten your healing of his Highness.”

“Healing?” Ignis looked over at her, “Noctis?”

She blushed, “I was twelve then! How could they possibly remember?”

Cor grinned, “The Mer have long memories, we aren’t goldfish after all. And you saved his life, they see him every day and it’s a potent reminder. Besides, it was only seventeen years ago.”

“Why did he need healing?” Ignis looked from grim face to blushing one and back.

Lunafreya sighed, “Well, I’ve only been training to be Oracle, I didn’t really have any of the actual powers myself yet. But the Prince was attacked by an enraged sawfish when he was eight. Mother was busy trying to find a cure for that sickness that swept through Tenebrae. It was why I was staying with you at the time actually.”

Ignis cocked his head, “So, when that woman, Gentiana? Came and took you away, it was to come and heal the Prince of Lucis?”

Lunafreya smiled at him and nodded, “Yeah. She helped me to unlock my powers, as she’s a divine messenger. I came back a couple of years ago, to finish healing the wound. He’d had a pretty awful scar from it, and it made moving difficult for him. Since I know how to use my healing gift much better now, I was able to properly finish the job.”

Ignis nodded, “So when you just up and left a couple of years ago, it wasn’t because you were mad enough at me to become a pirate, it was so you could find a ‘certain’ pirate to take you back to Insomnia.”

It wasn’t a question and Lunafreya’s blush deepened, all she could do was nod. Said ‘certain pirate’ cleared his throat and changed the subject, “What of the other two?”

Cor shook his head as if to clear it and turned to Aranea and David, “You two are free to roam about, but do be careful. Not all Lucians actually like landwalkers. Don’t pick fights, and if anyone asks you how you got here or why you’re here, tell them you’re visiting a friend, and that you came in on the _White Light_.

Aranea had a knee jerking spasm, barely catching herself on the window sill, and her voice nearly squeaked. “The _White Light_?”

“Yes. It’s a ‘cruise ship’ that Lucians use to go and see human family and vice versa.” Cor took a longer look at her quickly paling face and chuckled darkly, “Yes Miss Highwind, it’s original use was for what it does now. When a certain pirate stole it we were all rather miffed.”

Lunafreya moved over and began rubbing her hand against Aranea’s back in soothing circles, “It’s alright Ara, just breathe.”

“Wait, the liner that was stolen by Verstael? Before he joined up with the Emperor?” Ignis asked, his brows furrowed and arms crossed.

Cor nodded, “The very same. We finally got it back shortly before he joined the Emperor’s cause. It had apparently been stolen from him by a pair of Nif pirates known as The Brothers.”

Aranea went stock still, “Are they alright?”

Cor grinned, “Biggs and Wedge are serving their time as shipwrights.”

Aranea heaved a sigh of relief and Cor shook his head, “If you think you’ll be recognized at all, you’re welcome to stick with Ignis instead of wandering about.”

Aranea shook her head, and probably feeling Ignis’ eyes boring into her, turned to look at him. “I was part of Verstael’s original pirate crew, along with Biggs and Wedge. The three of us spent most of our time on the _White Light_ trying to figure out a way to get the ship back to Lucis. I finally lured Verstael off the ship at Sea Dragon’s Perch with the promise of good booze, and the others took off with the ship.”

“Huh, so, when I found you... it was shortly after that?” Ignis wasn’t sure what to think of that. She’d been beaten nearly to death when he found her after getting Lunafreya shoved at him by Nyx. The three of them had made a promising start to his new ship’s crew.

Aranea nodded, “I’m sure there are probably people who know I was part of his crew, though I don’t know how many would know I wasn’t on his side.”

“Don’t worry Ara, you can just stick with me.” David stood up finally and walked the two steps to wrap an arm around her shoulders.

Cor continued, “Ignis is set up to stay at the Citadel and I’m sure it won’t be a problem to find space for Lunafreya, however, the others, I’m not sure where to put.”

David grinned, “That’s alright Sir, Ara and I can stay with my parents.”

“What?”

The look on Ignis’ face had David doubling over laughing, “Hey, I **told** you I was from Lucis.”

“You said you were from Meldacio, not Insomnia!” Ignis was rather put out.

David shrugged, “Well, Luna said you wouldn’t believe me if I said I was from Insomnia. Besides, after an injury out around Meldacio that left me on dry land far too long, I was kind of embarrassed to go back home anyway.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, “They know you’re alright though, right?”

The man chuckled, “Yeah, I’ve been to visit before, actually on the _White Light_. It doesn’t have the whole pearl-glows thing though, as the whole ship is set up to do that, so I wouldn’t have known to do that.”

Lunafreya turned to look at Cor with concern creasing her brow, “How come the Queen didn’t See me coming?”

Cor heaved a sigh, “That’s part of why it’s perfect that you’re here. She’s ill. Has been for the last week or so. No one can figure out what’s wrong with her, but... well, if you’d be so kind as to look at her, we would all appreciate it.”

They all exchanged startled looks, “Of course I’ll see her! I’ll see her now, if there isn’t anything else we need to know?”

Cor smiled, “No, I think the four of you have about got it all covered.” He turned to the Glaives beside him, “If you two would accompany us into the city it would mean less time wasted while we wait for more Crownsguard to show up for an escort. And it’ll probably be less conspicuous?”

Crowe and Nyx nodded their assent and they all finally filed out of the cabin. The cavernous space was wide enough that it didn’t echo, but you could hear those on the shipyard side clearly from the docks. The multitude of curse words and harsh laughter was comforting in a way, at least Ignis thought so. It was something familiar in a foreign place, and something he could relate too no matter the language spoken.

He and his crew followed Cor off of the ship, meeting up with three other members of the Crownsguard, all people Ignis had met recently. Crowe and Nyx brought up the rear, Lunafreya talking animatedly as she moved between them. David and Aranea talked quietly in front of him, placing him singly in the center of their small group.

“Let’s get these folks into Insomnia shall we?” Cor rose a brow at his people as he passed them. Monica and Dustin went to either side of their small grouping, and Gladiolus came to walk beside Ignis.

“So, I’m Gladiolus, sorry for the lack of greeting before.” The big man sounded apologetic but refused to look at Ignis even from the corner of his eye, and didn’t offer a handshake as they made their way down the dock.

Ignis waved it off, “It’s quite alright, protecting his Highness is rather more important than introductions. Especially to someone you must have at least some small dislike for already. Noctis did mention that he follows my ship ALL the time.” This last was whispered, and he hoped only Gladiolus could hear him.

“You think that would make me dislike you?” Gladiolus finally looked at him, his amber eyes shocked.

Ignis shrugged, “I’d be rather unhappy with a person who constantly put my ward in danger, whether intentional or not.”

He got no response and Gladiolus’ gaze turned toward the front again, alert for dangers. They were led down the docks to a tunnel in the rock, long and bioluminescent. Ignis was awed, it was obvious that the plants that ringed the tunnel were well cared for, their glow bright and healthy. It must be a lot work to keep it that way, especially as the tunnel turned, it wasn’t simply a straight shot through the rocks to the other side. He figured it was as good a defense as any though.

They moved slowly across the bare stone floor, only the walls and ceiling were covered with the plants, the people who tended them gained even more respect from Ignis. Some of the plants being used were creepers and would cover literally everything if given the chance. They made a right turn, and then a looping left that Ignis was sure went downhill. When they came to the end of the tunnel there was muted blue light and guards on duty.

Seeing Cor they saluted, then had him sign a slip of paper. Everyone else had to sign their names as well, under the Captain’s. It proved that Cor was vouching for him and his crew. Crowe and Nyx had their own sign-ins to do. Once everyone was cleared Cor took the lead again and walked right through a filmy barrier that Ignis assumed was the ‘bubble’ over Insomnia. It bent around him, colors swirling across it once he was through. He beckoned to the rest of them. David pulled Aranea along, and Ignis was quite literally shoved through by Lunafreya, who laughed at his awed expression. The others followed after.

On the other side things were _much_ brighter, the soft blue light no preparation for the glare of the sun through water and the many lights that rained golden showers upon those below. Gladiolus chuckled and clapped a hand on his shoulder, “Keep movin’ Ig.”

His eyes narrowed, Noctis had called him that too. He wasn’t sure if he liked it or not, though he supposed it was better than everyone else’s ‘Iggy’. An involuntary shudder went through him, and he shook himself and followed along. His eyes tried to take in everything, but it was rather impossible. The city was far larger than he’d expected. Bigger than the main city of Tenebrae and even Niflheim’s biggest port city paled in comparison.

He was shocked to see how advanced the technology seemed to be. He knew Niflheim had cars, even Tenebrae was catching on to the trend, and both places had had trains for years now, even ships were slowly phasing into tougher materials than wood. But, this... this was mind boggling.

They were ushered into a sleek looking car, Cor taking the wheel. He turned to ask David for directions, and dropped him and Aranea off first, then sped on to the Citadel. It was a huge structure, built of a white-blue stone that seemed to glow all on its own. Lunafreya pushed his jaw shut as Cor parked. Gladiolus held their door open as they got out, Nyx and Crowe peeled off to go make their reports while Cor and Gladiolus showed them into the Citadel.

Lunafreya was quickly taken to see the Queen, and Gladiolus drug Ignis off in the opposite direction while Cor headed off to see the King.

“So, where are we going?” Ignis’ head was on a swivel as he tried to look at everything as they went through tapestried luminescent hallways, passed wooden and shell doors, even one made of glass that seemed to lead to a garden.

“To see his Highness of course. He’s been worried about you.” Gladiolus turned them down a dead end hall and knocked once on a blue lacquered door before pushing it open. He grabbed Ignis’ arm and yanked him inside then closed the door behind them.

“Ignis!” He barely had his balance before a body slammed into him, his arms wrapped automatically around Noctis, dipping his head to nuzzle into the man’s dark hair. Somehow, he felt like he’d finally come home.


	7. Greetings

When Noctis finally released him Ignis looked him over, and he wasn’t disappointed. While Gladiolus was in his Crownsguard uniform, Noctis was in a plain black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that had seen better days. His feet were bare and a quick glance around told Ignis that this must be his set of rooms.

“Do I pass?” Noctis’ blue eyes twinkled at him.

“Is that supposed to be a trick question?” Ignis cocked a brow at him, a small smile gracing his face. He wasn’t about to admit that Noctis looked just as delicious IN his clothes as he did out of them.

Noctis grinned then critically looked him over before pulling a sour face, “Well _you_ certainly don’t! You’ve been wearing those since the _Mercy_ sank!”

Gladiolus chuckled, “You didn’t have to ride in the car with him.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, “When exactly have I had time to get clean, let alone buy new clothes and change into them?”

They were interrupted by hurried knocking on the door. An instant grin split Ignis’ face while Noctis, Gladiolus, and Prompto who came in from another room, took up defensive stances.

Gladiolus eyed him, “No one should be knocking.”

Ignis shook his head, his grin not leaving, “Did you think it would take her long to find me?” He chuckled as the knocking got more insistent and bowed to Noctis regally, “Would your Highness permit my mother into his rooms?”

Instantly Noctis relaxed, a chuckle leaving him as well, “Of course. I should have guessed.”

Prompto bounded over to the door and opened it with a sweeping gesture, “Lady Scientia, welcome!”

Estel grinned and patted the blonde on the head, bowed to Noctis and then wrapped her arms tightly around her son. “I’m so glad you’re alright! When they told me you’d be in Sea Dragon’s Perch I left to come get you, only to find you’d had trouble with pirates and left with the Crownsguard. So, of course I headed over to Misty Isle, where Cor told me - while you were passed out on a table - that you planned to see to your crew on White Ice Isle before anything else.” The woman heaved a sigh, “I figured you’d be safe enough with the Crownsguard, and the Kingsglaive I knew were already there.” Her arms tightened, “So many traitors.”

Ignis held his mother close and listened as her tale rushed out, he had to agree with the put-out sound of her last sentence, so many traitors indeed. He didn’t question how she knew, as it was probably the same way she knew where to find him. “I’m sorry.” He kissed her hair, then asked, “Why didn’t you wake me at the Singing Mermaid?”

“Oh, you had that long swim, and then fighting pirates, I figured you needed the rest.” She moved back a bit, looked him up and down, then smiled wide. “I guess it’s a good thing I didn’t get to see you before you left on this last voyage. It means my gift is still here. If you’ll hold on a moment, I’ll have Ceres fetch it?”

Her question was aimed more at Noctis than Ignis, so Ignis turned to look at the Prince, who nodded his assent. Estel sent her assistant to fetch her gift from her rooms, and squeezed her son’s arm. “I’ve wanted to bring you here for a long time.”

Ignis gave her a confused look, “Then, why didn’t you?”

“The danger it posed, to both you and his Highness. I knew bringing you here would make a believer out of you at last, it’s hard having one’s own son not believe what you are even exists.” Ignis ducked his head in shame and she patted his cheek, “It’s alright dear, I understood your skepticism. However, the danger if anyone found out that you were to be the Prince’s Consort was unthinkable. Both myself and Aulea tried our best to keep you separate... Noctis however...”

Glancing sideways Ignis saw the blush that bloomed on the Prince’s face as he tried to act as if he were innocent of the accusation. Ignis fought back a chuckle. “So, now what do we do?”

His mother shrugged, “We’ll see. If the Queen were well, I’m sure she’d know what to do next. At least enough to make a plan for something.” She turned to the door as Ceres returned with a package, she shooed the other woman off before handing the gift to her son. “I hope you like them.”

Curious Ignis moved over to an end table and opened it; out came a pair of whitewashed jeans, a white tank top undershirt, and a nice long sleeved white button up shirt. Ignis grinned, “These are beautiful.”

Estel beamed at him and shooed him away, “I’ve got to get back to the Queen and Luna, I hope to see you around son.”

Ignis nodded and headed for the door Noctis indicated, blushing as the Prince called after him to take a shower while he was at it. He didn’t bother locking the door, figuring if they really wanted in, the Prince probably had a key anyway. Though he doubted anyone but Noctis would even want to see him in the shower. He caught a look at himself in the full length mirror when he closed the door and hardly recognized himself. He had a three day beard that was honestly horrendous looking on him, mild stubble was okay, a fuller trimmed beard he could handle, but this scraggly mess? He shook his head, noted that his clothes were most definitely ruined, and shucked them. He’d need to trim his hair as well, it was brushing his shoulders already and he hated it. He laid his daggers and their sheathes carefully on the back of the toilet. It was a commodity that had only recently come about, in just the last few years, at least on the surface. Ignis wondered if they’d been created here in Insomnia as this one seemed to have been made with the building. Though, he supposed that could just be good carpentry.

He was surprised that the shower did in fact have a ‘shower’, sure it had a tub as well, but he’d figured any water would change them back. Perhaps it was only sea water? He took a moment to figure out how it worked, then found all the soaps and other things he would need. He stepped in only once he was fully prepared, a towel waiting within grasp once he’d finished. He stood under the spray for a moment just soaking in the heat as it warmed up, then he set to scrubbing.

Clean, dried, and dressed, he set about shaving. As he looked at himself in the mirror, seeing much of his own father looking back at him, he was struck by the thought that his father may have thought him lost at sea this whole time. Sure, Cindy and Coctura had set sail from White Ice Isle the day before, but they’d been three days out of Hammerhead before they were accosted by pirates. It would still be days yet before the man heard any news besides that the _Mercy_ had sunk. He would have to ask about getting word to him.

All gussied up, except for being barefoot, as he was NOT putting his socks or boots back on, they were rather, well... ruined - and his mother’s gift hadn’t come with replacements for those - he left the bathroom. The low conversation he’d heard while shaving stopped as he was noticed. Glancing around he realized the sudden quiet wasn’t because they’d been talking about something he wasn’t to hear, but because all three men were staring slack jawed at him.

“What?” Ignis blinked at them, “Do I have a turnip on my head or something?”

Prompto and Noctis giggled, the latter rising from his chair and walking to him. Noctis draped his arms up over Ignis’ shoulders, “No, just admiring how sexy you are.”

Ignis blushed a dark red, but a commotion out in the hall took the moment away. Gladiolus rushed to the door, pulling it open and peering down the hall, “Shit, come on!”

The other three men looked at each other then rushed out the door behind him. They found Lunafreya half leaning on the wall, half on the floor near where their dead end met a longer hallway. There were servants scattered about, but none actually near her. Ignis could imagine they’d been tasked with helping her go wherever it was she was headed, but she’d been determined to do everything herself. Well, her Captain wasn’t going to allow that nonsense.

“Luna!” Ignis rushed to her side, scooping her up in his arms and cradling her to him, “What happened to you? You look rather worse for wear, and I know last I saw you, you were in pristine condition. It’s only been about an hour.”

Lunafreya chuckled weakly and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Saw the Queen. And it’s been two.”

Ignis was confused, but Noctis came forward and took Lunafreya’s hand, a warm green light shown between them and Lunafreya seemed to regain some of her energy. “So, it was magically done then.”

It was more statement than question, but Lunafreya nodded. Ignis’ stomach tied itself in a knot, “Her illness was done on purpose?”

Another nod. “I’m not sure how it was done to her, but I know _who_ did it. That’s why I rushed to find Noctis, when I probably shouldn’t have, sorry.”

Ignis nuzzled her hair, “It’s alright.”

“Let’s head back inside the room.” Prompto suggested and Noctis nodded and led the way, Gladiolus dismissed the servants back to their usual duties.

Inside Ignis placed Lunafreya on a couch while Prompto flitted off to a small kitchenette to get her a glass of water. Once she was settled in and had taken several swallows she quirked a brow at Ignis, “You’re barefoot.” She gave him a sly look that passed from him to Noctis before it transformed into an evil grin, “Don’t you know it’s indecent to show your ankles?”

In unison both men sighed and muttered, “Well, she’s better.” Then they turned to each other and laughed over the fact they both knew her so well. Ignis was relieved that she would be alright, she was already regaining color and was sitting upright on the couch.

Gladiolus locked the door and came to sit down on a low stool, “So, what happened?”

Lunafreya gave a grim smile, “Her Majesty was surprised to see me. It was odd, I’ve never known her to be surprised. But, when I took her hand to check...” She trailed off and winced, absently rubbing her right hand with her left. “It was like I was being attacked. I was able to purify the Scourge that had taken up residence, and she should be better in a month or so. But, I’d like know how the Captain of the _Honor_ got ahold of an infected fish egg.”

“Captain Hester?” Lunafreya nodded, Noctis sat down hard on the couch beside her. “But, why?”

Lunafreya smiled and patted his hand, “He didn’t do it on purpose. When I realized where the sickness was coming from I had the crystallized egg destroyed and had Captain Hester called to me. He’s been sick as well, and his was far worse than the Queens. I cured him of the Scourge as well and asked him where he’d gotten it. He said his grandson Talcott had seen a crystallized egg on a trip to Meldacio with his mother and asked for one for his birthday. Jared couldn't refuse him. He got one for the boy, that is perfectly normal, I checked it. And one for the Queen because and I quote, “It’s beauty reminded me of her.” It’s rather sweet really, and the Queen accepted it, neither knowing it was tainted. I also know that the entire crew of the _Honor_ remained loyal and about a fourth of the _Glaive’s Anchor_ remained loyal as well in the fight on White Ice Isle. At least that’s what Nyx and Crowe said on the way here. I think he was tricked into it somehow. I _do_ think it was something contrived on purpose to get Crowe to act as Captain.”

“Cor mentioned that the _Crystal Bearer_ was attacked by the _Last Lash_ and then the _Honor_ was nearly destroyed in the attack on White Ice Isle. Both were done at the same time. I guess Ardyn’s finally getting desperate. I wonder if it means he’s finally dying?” Noctis stared off into the middle distance as he pondered.

Ignis was simply trying to process it all. It’d been a rather long few days. He’d thought he was simply the son of a crazy old man and a flighty woman, though both loved him dearly. He was a simple cargo hauler, good with his daggers in a fight, a good cook - though he admitted hiring Coctura for the job was a far better decision -, a great navigator, and a good Captain if he said so himself. Now... now he knew that his mother really **was** a mermaid, his father wasn’t crazy, the Emperor of Niflheim and the Scourge Fish wanted him dead, that on top of the fact that most pirates hated him anyway, and he was the Prince of Lucis’ ‘Consort’. He crumpled into a graceless heap on the floor by Lunafreya’s feet.

A hand threaded fingers through his hair almost instantly, “Poor Iggy, a lot’s happened to you in the last few days. Losing the _Mercy_ probably hasn’t even registered yet, has it?”

Ignis sucked in a shuddering breath and leaned into Lunafreya’s hand, his eyes falling closed as he fought back tears. A small shake of his head was all he could manage.

A second later had Noctis half sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around Ignis, his head buried in his shoulder. “I’m sorry.”

Ignis wrapped his arms around him and clung, lowering his head to place a soft kiss against the side of Noctis’ neck, it was comforting to hold him this way, and Ignis managed to speak, “There’s nothing for you to apologize for. All you ever did was save my life.”

Noctis pulled his head up, a pout on his lips. Ignis was sure he was about to explain how that wasn’t true, so, Ignis leaned forward and kissed him, long and slow. When he pulled back Noctis had a dreamy look on his face that made Ignis rather proud.

Knocking at the door again had him blushing however, “It’s my mom again.”

Prompto bounced across the room, unlocked the door, and let Estel in. “Oh good, you are here.” She hurried over and gave a clear bottle of green liquid to Lunafreya, absently patting both her son and Noctis on the head as she leaned over them to reach her. “This should help you feel better. The Queen is doing much better already. Thank you for seeing her.”

Lunafreya smiled, took the bottle and chugged it, a sour look crossing her face. “I really wish we could come up with a way to flavor this. I was happy to help, I’m glad she’s feeling better so soon.”

Estel dropped a pair of white calf boots, some stockings, and underwear next to Ignis, “I figured you’d need new ones of those as well. And as the rest of the outfit is white...”

She shrugged and Ignis grinned at her, “Thank you, I really appreciate it Mom.”

“Oh~ I wish I had a camera.” Estel gave a smile Ignis was sure only a mother could give to him and Noctis.

The snap of a shutter clicking was heard shortly before Prompto bounced over, “No worries Mama Scientia, I’ve got you covered!”

“Ooh, thank you Prompto.” Estel leaned toward him and he showed her the photo, “So cute. Could you get me and Aulea copies?”

“Mooom~.” Ignis’ head fell back onto the couch cushions and Lunafreya patted his forehead gently smiling at Estel happily. Noctis took the moment to snuggle his way more comfortably into Ignis’ lap, stretching his head back to leave a gentle kiss on Ignis’ throat.

“Oh, alright. I’ll leave you be.” Estel leaned over them to give both boys a gentle kiss on the head before she left the room, Prompto locked the door behind her.


	8. End of the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this one... Iggy gets hurt pretty badly. >_>

The next day had Noctis showing him around the Citadel and then heading into the city proper to find him some new clothes, and get him a haircut. A single set of clothing was not his ideal preference. They stayed along routes where even the Prince was mostly unremarked upon, so having Ignis and Lunafreya with him didn’t change much. Ignis bought himself a few shirts, another pair of pants, socks, underwear, and another pair of boots. The white outfit his mother had given him was nice, frankly it was ‘wedding’ nice, and he probably would have had a bone to pick with her about it if didn’t understand what being a ‘consort’ meant. It was a rather large ‘shove’ in the marriage direction ideas after all.

They wandered about, Lunafreya picking out clothing for herself as well, as, like his own, her things now laid at the bottom of the sea. They got combs and brushes, other odds and ends, before coming to a place where Ignis could get his hair trimmed. It only took a few minutes and then they made their way back to the Citadel for lunch.

This was where Ignis finally met King Regis. It was a quiet meeting, the man having approved of Ignis long before Ignis had ever even heard of him before. So, there were none of the expected embarrassing questions or teasing. The man seemed haggard if Ignis were being honest, and later on Lunafreya and Noctis explained that the King expended too much of himself to keep the bubble over Lucis as well as give out his magic in varying degrees to the members of the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive. Which answered his question on if Regis had ever fought Iedolas face to face before; no, he had not. At least not in recent years. It took all of his concentration to make sure his people had power to draw on when they needed it.

Leaving the Citadel again that afternoon they headed to a small bistro where they met up with Aranea and David. Ignis made introductions between his crew and the Prince’s posse and they all headed to a small coral park. Here there was a bubble within the bubble where playground equipment and rocks and other such resting places were held within sea water. Ignis and Lunafreya smiled as children and their parents came running over the thin grasses and dove into the bubble. It seemed to be less for fun to Ignis, than as a relief.

He turned to Noctis, “Is it difficult for them, having to live somewhere where it’s dry most of the time?”

Noctis’ head bobbed from side to side, “People do complain about it. Dad used to let the bubble dissipate once a week, washing the city in salt water. Most of the buildings have rooms that are airtight, in case a human was visiting when that happened. But, once Ardyn and Iedolas started attacking our people in ernest, and he created the Kingsglaive... It’s just easier to leave it up. Residents can go in and out of it as they please, and I know there are places, not just like this park, where there are water bubbles. He doesn’t want us to have to become human after all. We’ll have to see what happens once all the things that brought you here are dealt with.”

“How exactly _is_ that supposed to be dealt with?” Lunafreya asked as they made their way back to the car.

Noctis shook his head sadly, “I’m not really sure. It’s not a simple matter of my getting married solving all our problems. Even if I married Ardyn, that wouldn’t happen. Even if the magic changed him back. He was cursed by the Gods for a reason.”

They were quiet on the way back, the King presiding over dinner with much more gusto than he’d shown at lunch. Noctis was convinced his better mood was because they had found a way to solve their ‘problem’. But, he hadn’t heard anything about it yet.

* * *

It was odd having a room to himself. He’d had his Captain’s Cabin of course, but all he did there by himself was sleep, usually his officers were in and out with information or gripes, having dinner with him, he was never really _alone_. He’d been alone for most of the day, and while his room in the Citadel was well appointed, the bed and furniture comfortable, they were also ‘not _his_ ’, and he felt odd using them. He was glad his room was connected to Noctis through a single door along one wall, it gave him an anchor of sorts, knowing that someone he knew was nearby. Another door kitty-corner to it was the door to his personal bathroom, and across the room was the door to their dead end hallway. The bed was large and he was flopped across it on his belly not really knowing what to do with himself when Noctis burst in through their joint door.

“Ig! Have you ever fought underwater?”

Giving Noctis a curious look over his shoulder he shrugged, “Depends on what you mean I think. I’ve been knocked off ship and had to fight pirates in the water. That has sometimes required that I hold my breath and be under for a while battling with some lumux. Why do you ask?”

Ignis sat up from his sprawl on the bed and Noctis moved to sit next to him, but couldn’t sit still and kept hoping up and then sitting down again as he explained. “Cor, Libertus, and Jared have all come up with a plan that my father, Clarus, Nyx, and Crowe all agree with. Niflheim pirates have been spotted on the surface, anchored near some deserted islands just east of Insomnia, they plan on taking the fight to the Emperor. The _Last Lash_ is being repaired there, with the ship mostly out of commission it’ll just be man to man fighting. All of us get to go, if we want, anyway. But, as we’re Mer, we’ll mostly be fighting Ardyn’s turncoats more than the pirates on the surface. Plus, they’ve got these new contraptions, kind of like Ardyn’s suit for on the surface, where they can come underwater and be fine. So long as the suit’s not damaged anyway. We aren’t sure how they work or I’d offer you one. But, would you be willing to come and fight with us? Hopefully end this bullshit for good?”

Ignis gave a feral grin, he hadn’t been in Lucis long. Hadn’t fully believed in its existence before arriving, but protecting it came second nature. “I’d love nothing more.” Then under his breath as he stood, “Except maybe you.”

Noctis blushed and they both rushed to get ready as the King required their attendance for when he told the Crownsguard and Kingsglaive their missions.

* * *

They stood, well swam/treaded water/floated really, in their lines, facing down the army Ardyn had amassed. It was rather daunting seeing so many Lucians and probably Accordans as well on the other side of the shallow ravine. The suits Noctis had mentioned were there in numbers greater than Ignis would have thought. Obviously not all the Niflheimers were known pirates, but they had picked the wrong side in this fight. Ardyn was out in all his glory, a gigantic boxfish whose poison, the Scourge, leaked from his pores like water into a leaky hold. Most of the merfolk surrounding him had already been infected, their bodies slowly changing to more fish than person, most could no longer speak. Ignis was reminded of Carver’s wife when they attempted to yell slurs or voice their obvious anger at King Regis.

That noble man was erect in the water, his pallor all but gone beneath the sun that streamed through the water to them. Ignis had his feet dug into the sand so he wouldn’t float away with the ebb and flow of the sea. Beside him Noctis’ tail swished and the sword in his hand glinted sharp and ready. Gladiolus and Prompto stood with him, both in Crownsguard uniforms. Prompto wasn’t properly a member yet, but to keep him safe from their side in the heat of it all, Regis bade him wear the uniform. Prompto was dual wielding guns that somehow worked under water, and Gladiolus’ sword was the largest thing Ignis had ever seen in his life, but the large man slashed it through the water like it was nothing. Ignis too was wearing a uniform, though his was of the Kingsglaive, Regis and Clarus were hoping it would throw Iedolas and Ardyn off enough that they wouldn’t immediately gun for him. He wasn’t the only human under the water, David was beside him, and many other Lucians and Accordans who’d become human over the years. Having lived as merfolk before, their human selves could take the deeper pressures and they could hold their breath for far longer than the average human.

Lunafreya and Aranea were on the surface, helping to man the _Glaive’s Anchor_ with Captain Hester and the crew of the _Honor_ who had all been called back for this final battle. The sounds of cannons overhead jarred everyone into action. Ignis kicked his feet from the sand and stuck close to David who was also in a Kingsglaive uniform, not worrying about being separated from the Prince, as that would afford them better protection in the long run.

They stuck close to the rest of Glaive, commanded by Libertus and Nyx. The two of them worked just as seamlessly underwater as they did on the deck of a ship, dispatching mutated merfolk and trying to fight their way to those in command in order to take them out. After their second trip to the surface for air, they encountered General Glauca, a blast of fire from his hand - that _of course_ still burned underwater - sent David reeling back, confirming that he was indeed the missing Captain Drautos. Ignis bared his teeth in a grin and unlatched Lunafreya’s trident from his back once more, he plunged it into the man’s side in an opening Nyx gave him. The trident sucked all of King Regis’ power from the former Glaive, and Libertus and Nyx had little trouble taking him out together.

Ignis headed for David, taking the man quickly to the surface before he took in too much water. A medical dingy found them, and carted David to safety. Next Ignis found the King, as he had after every former Kingsglaive he’d poked with the trident, and Regis took his magic from the trident and back into himself. Ignis was sure he looked stronger after every one. Ignis counted himself lucky that he could do this small bit for the King, as the only reason he could use the trident and it’s power to drain the magic from others, was because Lunafreya had attuned it to him when she joined his crew, saying he’d probably need it’s protection one day. It was a conversation they’d need to have later, he hated foreshadowing things in his life, and apparently there had been far more than he’d thought!

He headed back for the thicket of Kingsglaive, noting they were much closer to Ardyn himself now, and he feared for them a bit. He needn’t have bothered, all of them seemed to be covered in a translucent bubble that molded to their shapes and movements, the Scourge was unable to touch them. A searing pain in his side had him inhaling salt water before he realized he shouldn’t. He forced the water from his lungs, knowing he was now precious short on air. He glanced down at his side to find a bone spear lodged there, he looked over and saw the grinning fish that was Ardyn staring straight at him.

“Yes, now you can die, and **I** shall rule the seas!” It was weird hearing a fish actually talk, sure there were merfolk, but fish didn’t usually speak, this wasn’t the Little Mermaid after all. And while Ignis had loved that play when he was younger, his reality was much harsher at the moment. He pulled the spear from his side wincing at the sting of salt water rushing in as his blood rushed out. He kicked his way to the surface, not knowing or caring that the Scourge Fish followed him until he breached the surface and sucked in air. All around him the water began to boil, the pain in his side made him cry out and clutch at it. He took in a deep breath and sank back into the murk.

Finding Ardyn so close didn’t make him flinch, but he did react by slashing one of his daggers through the fish’s eye. Ardyn reared back, something strange for a fish to do, and spit something at Ignis. Pain ripped through the side of his head, his left eye burning, and then there was nothing but the darkness and Ardyn’s voice echoing in his head, “And the Spark is snuffed out.”

“No!” Noctis flung a spell at Ignis, placing him inside a bubble to help keep the Scourge out, but he was engaged otherwise with a group of mutated Mer who were more shark than anything else anymore, and could do no more. It was Estel who made it to her son’s side and pulled him away from Ardyn before the fish could do more damage.

“I am going to put you in a jar, and watch you suffocate!” Estel’s voice carried the weight of a mother’s rage as she looked at Ardyn. The fish said nothing and simply menaced his way closer. She held her unconscious son tightly in her arms as the Kingsglaive nearby closed in around them to form a wall. Knowing they would watch her back, she turned and swam away tugging her son along with her. When they reached the safety of the city's gates, she pulled her son from the water and cradled him in her lap.

She wasn’t surprised to find the Prince and his entourage had followed her. Once he hit the open air, the spell Noctis had placed on him popped into a dusting of colors. Estel checked her son’s head for the injury that had knocked him out, and found his left eye sliced clean through and much of the surrounding skin missing, his breathing was shallow, and she could see the pulse in his neck was thready. His side bled still, though the salt in the water had slowed it a bit. “Oh Ignis.”

Noctis hurried to their side, his Crownsguard uniform doing justice at keeping him decent when he transitioned from fin to legs. He knelt and cradled Ignis’ head in his hands, “Please, no.”

He touched his forehead to Ignis’ and a warm green light flared between them. When Noctis rose his head Ignis blinked up at him and smiled, “Hey.”

“‘Hey’ yourself.” Noctis chuckled and the two of them helped Ignis to sit up. His eye was scarred over, but he could see out of it, and his side had knit itself together again.

“I feel like I was hit with a ship at full speed.” Ignis cradled his head in his hand and closed his eyes tightly.

Noctis’ voice was small, “I think, you nearly died on me.”

Ignis rose his head and looked at him before spreading his arms. Noctis dove into them and Ignis held him tight, “Guess you saved me again huh?” He kissed the top of Noctis’ head, “How should I make it up to you? That is three times now.”

His voice was muffled as he spoke into Ignis’ chest, but Ignis heard him, “Marry me.”

Ignis sucked in a breath, convulsively gripped Noctis tighter, and then began chuckling. “Of course my Love.”

Noctis jerked upright, shock clear on his features. “You mean it?”

Ignis brought a hand up to brush Noctis’ hair from his face and trace over his lips with his thumb, “Yes I mean it. And not just because that’s what a ‘consort’ is, either. And while I don’t know if it’s a part of the magic or not, I love you. And I’m pretty certain I always have, and always will.”

Tears welled up in Noctis’ eyes and he buried himself in Ignis’ chest again.

“Well, that’s a good pick-me-up if I’ve ever heard one.” King Regis’ voice called from across the gate. Gladiolus and Prompto leapt to their feet and bowed low, Estel stood a little slower but did the same. Ignis was stuck on the ground with Noctis nestled in his lap, but bowed his head. Regis waved them off. “We’ve won the day. It seems our Spark here was enough of a distraction. Nyx and Libertus were able to pen Ardyn into that giant glass dome you and Aulea spent so long creating this last year.”

Noctis snickered, “Guess you really can watch him suffocate Aunt Estel.”

Ignis blinked up at his mother, “What?”

The woman blushed, “Aulea and I concocted at glass dome, well, a sphere really, capable of holding Ardyn and all his vile Scourge. We’ve suspected he was dying, his being erratic enough to chase you down outright was proof enough he was losing what sanity he had left. He had to know there was no way he could win. We don’t know what his death would do with the Scourge however, so figured penning him would be best.”

Noctis grinned up at Ignis, “She glared Ardyn down when he knocked you out, and told him she was going to shove him in a jar and watch him suffocate.”

Ignis turned shocked green eyes back to his mother, “Well, I love you too.”

Regis chuckled, “The _Glaive’s Anchor_ and her crew routed Aldercapt as well. So the Niflheim pirate army is being taken apart rather swiftly at the moment. We were lucky to get Duke Fleuret’s help in this situation early on. Though, I did not approve of him trying to use his sister as a pawn, and was rather glad you helped get her out of that. Had their mother the time to take away, I’m sure he would have gotten a rather good thrashing for that idea.”

He swam/walked across the border and shook water from his clothes before offering his son and Ignis a hand up. “Let’s head back to the Citadel and we’ll see about announcing a crashing of the wall in the next few days.”


	9. Wedding Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this chapter, you've been warned.

The announcement went out, and cheers went up all over Insomnia. Those in the city who were human were directed to areas they would be safe while the city was filled with salt water. It was then that the citizens had to relearn the warren that was their city, because it had been so long since humans had needed to get around to avoid the water, there were many places that weren’t up to snuff, and when the water came crashing down, there were unexpected floods and places that caved in. The Crownsguard, Kingsglaive, and other forces came together to clear things out and get everything fixed. The King himself or the Prince heading to flooding areas to hold the water back with their magic alongside Kingsglaive members.

Within a month however, everything had settled again, and the next time the King lifted water from the city was for his son’s wedding. As there were more humans in Insomnia for it than there ever were normally, as the Prince’s Consort-to-be was in fact human.

The wedding had been beautiful, white petals had showered down over them for the entirety of it lending the festivities a sweet aroma as the sunlight dappled them through the miles of sea above. Noctis was dressed in a fine black on black suit, his hair swept out of his face and tied at his nape with a blue ribbon that matched the color of his eyes, it was the only color to his outfit besides black. Ignis in contrast was in all white. His mother’s gift used for most of it, he had gotten different pants however, and a suit jacket that fit nicely over the long sleeved shirt. His hair was combed back away from his eyes, but his was not long enough to tie back in any way. The scarring around his left eye was a faded purple color that seemed to be permanent, nothing the Caelums or Lunafreya had tried had lessened it any after it’s original healing.

Noctis claimed it made him more dashing, Ignis was just glad he hadn’t lost his eye. Estel had gotten word to Caeli about their son after things had settled a bit, and Ignis’ father was able to visit Insomnia for the first time since Ignis’ birth. Having his mother and father there along with the rest of his crew from the _Mercy_ , well the permanent crew of officers anyway, had made the day just that much brighter for Ignis.

And now the after party was over, their guests settled into their rooms, and Noctis and Ignis headed hand in hand to their new suite. It was far more spacious than their previous rooms, as it was made for two people, and it had a much better kitchen set up. Ignis smiled, the King must have heard that Ignis enjoyed cooking.

Noctis b-lined for the large bed seen through an open doorway as Ignis inspected the kitchen. “Hey you, get in here.”

Ignis looked up from the recipe book on the counter and followed Noctis’ voice into the room. His jaw dropped slightly in awe, and he closed the bedroom door behind him and locked it for good measure. He slowly divested himself of his clothing as he walked toward the bed. Noctis, bare and waiting for him in it’s center, watched him with a hungry expression. Clothes finally gone, Ignis didn’t wait for Noctis to look him over, he simply crawled onto the bed and loomed over him, “So, I’ve been demoted to a ‘hey you’ have I?”

Noctis grinned at him, “Should I have said, ‘Hey husband, get in here and fuck me?”

A surge of primal need swept through Ignis and he closed his eyes tight and groaned. His whole body jumped to life, and he hissed out a breath as Noctis wrapped his arms around his waist to pull him down to him.

“I’ll take that as a ‘yes’. I’ll remember next time.” Noctis quipped before nibbling on Ignis’ ear.

“Noct~,” Ignis was breathless already, but forced his eyes open to look down at his new husband, “You do realize, I’ve no idea how to go about this, right?”

Noctis’ grin widened, “Oh, I’m sure you’ve an _idea_. But, I’ve actually had sex before, so I can show you if you need me too.”

Ignis’ eyes narrowed, he was irrationally jealous of that admission and did his best to fight it down. Noctis didn’t miss it though and blushed a dark red. “I’ve, um... had sex with Prompto before, after he’d been sealed to Gladiolus. Um, that means they shared their first kiss with each other. Like, the whole ‘first kiss’ thing, it seals the magic to the couple, like, it shares it? But, they don’t actually have to stay a couple or be exclusive or whatever.”

Ignis rose a brow at him as his eyes popped open, “You mean, I didn’t have to marry you?”

“No, no, Love, no, shh.” Ignis felt like a total ass for teasing about something like that when Noctis’ face crumpled, “I agreed to marry you, you asked after all.”

He dipped his head and kissed Noctis’ head lightly, feeling his arms tighten around him. It was the only warning he got before Noctis was sinking his teeth into the muscle between neck and shoulder, ringing a groan from Ignis and making him hard all over again.

“Damn straight. You’re stuck with me for the rest of your life. Which may actually be longer now.” Ignis gave him a curious look, “Well, that seems to be a trend with humans who either were Mer originally or who are sealed to one. As Mer tend to live about what was it, fifty?, years longer on average than humans.”

Ignis smiled down at him, rolling his hips down into Noctis’, “Well, that’s good then, means we’ll get more time together.”

Noctis’ eyes fluttered closed at the contact and he nearly purred, “Damn, you sure you’ve never taken lessons?”

Ignis chuckled, “That what you and Prompto were doing? Figuring it out for your husbands?”

Noctis cracked his eyes open, “Hey, they aren’t married.”

“Yet.” Ignis nuzzled his neck.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fair.” Noctis moaned as Ignis sucked on his earlobe. “But, yes, that’s essentially what we were doing. And yes, Gladio knows. According to Prom, he thought it was hot.”

Ignis chuckled and rose above him again, “Well, teach me then.”

Noctis bit his lip in the sexiest manner Ignis had ever seen and then scuttled sideways a bit so he could reach the night stand and pulled out lubricant. “I had Prompto stash some in here for us when they made up the room.”

After that Noctis showed him what to do, it was a much bigger turn on than Ignis would have expected. Already knowing what Noctis liked was a huge relief, and that it mirrored the things he’d thought about doing to him since he’d met him when his ship sank was a bonus. He was glad they’d waited until after the marriage to do this, all the pining, copped feels, longing looks, it just made this moment even sweeter.

Ignis sighed out in rapture as he finally entered Noctis, the slow push of muscle against muscle, the slick slide of his cock against the velvety insides of Noctis’ channel, it was magic. And by now he was well acquainted with the various forms of Lucian magic, this was altogether different. He watched as Noctis shoved his face into the spongy kelp pillow below him and groaned as the feeling happened in reverse, Ignis slowly pulling out before pushing back in.

He went slowly, learning the feel of it and watching Noctis come apart below him. Noctis’ muscles squeezed around him and a muffled harder was heard. Ignis gave a low growl and did as asked, snapping his hips back and forth, the slick warmth enveloping him and cool air blasting him in turns. After a few minutes he was lost to the feelings, wrapping an arm around Noctis and bringing him up to his knees. A cry escaped his husband, but as it wasn’t pained Ignis didn’t stop, still pounding away into that beautiful backside as he brought his other hand up to pump Noctis’ swinging cock.

“Ignis.” It was a strangled cry, repeated like a prayer, then Noctis’s whole body seemed to tighten and Ignis’ arm and hand were suddenly sticky wet. He rested his head on Noctis’ shoulder as he came deep inside his lover.

He held them there for a few long seconds as he caught his breath, then lowered Noctis to the bed, turning him so he landed on his back. Then Ignis proceeded to lick up all evidence of his Prince’s pleasure.

* * *

The next morning Cindy christened their new ship, something she’d designed with going to Insomnia in mind. She was calling it the _Regalia_ and now had Biggs and Wedge and some Mer crew-mates to help her keep it shipshape and ready to sail.

Ignis wasn’t sure what to do, he was a Prince’s Consort, was he still allowed to haul cargo? But King Regis solved that problem for him by appointing him a member of the Crownsguard and telling him it would be best if he continued as he had before. “And for the love of Leviathan, take Noctis WITH YOU!”

Excited, Ignis dove into the waters of the shipyard to get a better look at his new ship. He nearly choked on water when he suddenly couldn’t use his legs for swimming. He sank to the bottom, unsure how he was supposed to move with a tail. His was much like his mother’s, dolphin-like in shape at the ends, but it was a deep blue and glowing like Prompto’s. He was sitting there blinking at it when Noctis swam up to him obviously concerned.

“Holy shit. You, you have a tail.” Noctis blinked and reached out to run a hand along it.

Ignis eyes rolled up into his head, that felt way too damn good, “It would appear I do. But, I don’t know how to use it.” He paused, looked at Noctis, “I can also now speak underwater.”

Noctis giggled until his ribs were sore, “Sorry, right. I can teach you how to swim.”

They spent the next several minutes on Ignis learning how to go up, down, turn around, and swim forward and backward. Once he had it down they rose to the surface and Ignis blurted out his question. “Do only humans who’ve been sealed, or people who have distant relatives that are, glow when they’re Mer?”

King Regis chuckled, “You would latch onto that. But yes. Prompto’s father was a Mer, and so was his mother, but, Verstael became human before Prompto was ever born. So, it works much the same way as a full human becoming a Mer through the Royal line’s magic.”

Ignis froze. “I...”

Prompto patted his head gently, “Don’t worry about it Ig. My dad was an asshole and crazy to boot. I’m glad he’s gone, and that it was quick.”

Ignis bit his lip but finally nodded seeing that the blonde seemed to truly believe that and wasn’t upset over it.

Prompto gave him a sideways look, “Do you think Gladdy and I could become part of your crew too? I mean, he _is_ Noct’s Shield, so Gladio’d have to go anyway. But, I wanna come too!”

Ignis chuckled, “I’ve no problem with it and I’m sure no one else will either.”

They all made plans to set sail on their first adventure with the _Regalia_ in a week’s time.


End file.
